


This is the Way the World Ends

by Doombringer (d00m)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Animal Abuse, Apocalypse, Assisted Suicide, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Addiction, Gore, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture, Withdrawal, You're all going to hate me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00m/pseuds/Doombringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead rise; civilization falls. </p><p>Bruce Wayne must lead a group of survivors against impossible odds.</p><p>However, there is more to fear than just the dead alone. </p><p>Zombie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombies are straight from the Walking Dead, with a bit of Left 4 Dead mixed in. 
> 
> The story is inspired mostly from the Walking Dead Comic, TV Show, and Video Game. 
> 
> Title is from the famous last few lines of T.S. Elliot's The Hollow Men
> 
> Non Beta'd

Bruce and Rachel were having a fight. Bruce doesn't even remember how it started but soon enough they resorted to screaming petty insults. Well, mostly she did. Bruce spent most of the time trying to get her to calm down or just taking the venom she spat at him.

  
He wanted to shout back. Stoop down to her level. But he kept his anger in check; the rage that boiled deep in his bones and rose up at ill opportune times.

  
 _"A man never hits his wife; he never yells at her." His father had told him."A man never uses his anger to hurt others."_

  
"Sometimes I wonder if she wants me to fight back." Bruce told Harvey over a beer; Rachel had kicked him out of the house. Harvey was always ready to let him  crash at his place since it was a regular occurrence.

  
Harvey Dent was Bruce's closest friend since middle school. After his parents died Harvey had been there for him. If it wasn't for Harvey and Alfred Bruce probably would have checked out a long time ago.

  
"I've stopped trying to figure them out. You know... women." Harvey replied; taking a sip from his own bottle. "One minute they're a smiley and nice and the next they're screaming at you because you left your socks on the floor. Jesus, I'm glad I haven't been tied down yet."

  
Bruce smiled, and wiped  a bit of condensation off of his beer in thought. He wasn't much of a drinker; and when he did drink it was usually wine or champagne. But Harvey insisted that if they were going to drink together it was going to be beer; because that was what the 'common folk' drank.

  
"You'll find yours someday." Bruce reassured. "It takes you by surprise you know; love."

  
Harvey scoffed.

  
"You fell in love with _Rachel fucking Dawes_. The girl who was too good for you in High School." He scowled when Bruce rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously, I think she finally settled for you because of your money."

  
"You always say that." Bruce sighed, finishing his bottle.

  
"Because you don't listen." Harvey insisted. "If... and seriously if I ever find myself a lady I'm not going to let her kick me out of my own damn house... forcing me to crash in my best friend's dump."

  
"I like your place. It's cozy."

  
"Yeah, but it's no fucking mansion."

  
Bruce laughed and Harvey pulled out his lucky silver dollar.

  
"Okay Brucey. Tails, you go back to Rach and make up. Heads, and you tell her who's boss."

  
Harvey flipped the coin and it came up heads. It always did, because it was a trick coin. But Bruce didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd known for years.

  
"Damn." Bruce muttered, getting up to grab himself another beer.

  
He and Harvey drank through most of the night while talking shit to each other. Bruce ended up crashing on his couch at three in the morning; his head fuzzy from copious amounts of booze.

* * *

  
Bruce's family was old money. His father didn't need to go to medical school but he wanted to help people and contribute to the community. Bruce chose to be a philanthropist and to make money by investing in the right places. He was well off enough; he had a large house called the Wayne Manor, which had been in his family for five generations. And a butler: a man named Alfred who took care of him after his parents died.

  
The manor was on the Outskirts of Gotham city so it was a pretty long drive from Gotham proper where Harvey lived. Also, driving with a hangover never was the wisest thing to do. Bruce's head throbbed as he drove seventy miles an hour through the dense woods leading up to the Manor grounds.

  
If he wasn't exhausted and hungover he might have been smart enough to just drive over the deer instead of swerving to miss it. He over-corrected, causing his car to flip and roll into the ditch.

  
At least he was smart enough to wear his seatbelt.

* * *

  
Bruce woke up in a hospital bed; gasping for air and clutching his throbbing head. He was hooked up to several machines and a drip of some sort. And a bedpan. Lovely.

  
What had- what? Why?

  
Deer. Car rolling.

  
Accident. He'd been in a car accident.

  
Where was Rachel? Did she know he was here? Harvey? Alfred?

  
"Nurse?" He asked, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. Trauma. He'd probably been unconscious for a few hours.  

  
He pressed the call button.

  
That's when he noticed how eerily quiet his room was.

  
Normally, a hospital was bustling with activity, there would be the beeps of the hardware hooked up to him and people moving in the hall. People talking, shouting. Doctors giving orders, nurses briefing them on their patient's conditions.

  
Bruce looked around. He could see the dense forests outside the window which meant he was probably in one of the outlying towns around Gotham proper. He could tell by the sun that it was noon; although the clock on the wall said it was eight thirty.  
The clock was broken, _obviously._  
Apparently, so was the machine responsible for monitoring his vitals. If it wasn't for the sunlight streaming in from the windows his room would be dark since the lights were burnt out as well. There was a bouquet of 'get well soon' flowers which were badly wilted. He reached out and touched one of the petals. It shriveled in his hand like dust and fell away from the bud.

  
The nurse wasn't coming.

  
Something was wrong.

  
Bruce pulled out his IV then slowly eased himself out of the bed. His head screamed in protest and his body ached from disuse but he ignored it. He stretched his legs by shuffling around his room for a few moments before wandering towards the door.

  
"Hello? Anyone?"

  
Fear was gripping him now. He began to seriously consider how long he'd been out. Had it been days? Weeks? Months?  
Christ, _Years?_

  
He pushed at the door. It didn't budge at first; something was blocking it. He grunted, his muscles remembering the pushups he had done every morning and the door opened with a groan.There was a gurney blocking it. As if someone didn't wany anything getting in.

  
Our out.

  
"Hello!"

 

Bruce pushed aside the gurney then stepped into the hall.

  
Deserted. Dark. It looked as if a hurricane had run through the place.

  
There were gurneys, papers, bits of medical equipment and clothing scattered over the floor. A single fluorescent light was flickering off near the end of the hallway.

  
Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

  
He made his way down the hall with caution. He called out to see if anyone could hear him but no one answered. As Bruce came to the end of the hall he noticed a set of doors which had been chained shut. On the doors there were large words painted in black.

  
 _ **Don't Open. Dead Inside.** _

  
Bruce hesitated; reaching for the door when he heard a soft growl; like a death rattle. He flinched for a moment before pushing at the door.

  
"Is there anyone in there?"

  
A snarl now; deep and throaty.  A shuffle of feet.

  
A stench hit his nostrils which made Bruce grimace and balk. It smelled like a dead fish that had washed up on the beach and was being bleached in the sun. Pale fingers reached out between the doors and attempted to pull them apart. More hands joined them as growls and hisses reverberated behind the door.

  
Bruce knew better. He ran, stumbling through the adjacent hall, down the stairwell, and out onto the emergency room parking lot. The summer sun was warm on his skin, the breeze pulled at his hospital gown which made him realise that he was wearing nothing underneath it.  
He paused for a moment when he saw the neat rows of bodies lined up on the concrete. Each covered with a white sheet.

  
There were hundreds.

  
Bruce felt a cold stab of fear run through him. He thought of Rachel, Harvey, Alfred. He needed to get home. He needed to find out what was happening.

  
Was it a plague? A terrorist attack? A government experiment gone wrong?

  
Home. He needed to get home.

  
There were abandoned cars lining the streets as he walked, as well as more dead bodies. The hot pavement burnt his bare feet but the adrenaline and state of shock he was in prevented him from acknowledging it.

  
 _Home. Rachel. Home. Alfred. Home. Harvey. Home._

  
He had no idea where he was either; there were dozens suburbs around Gotham.  He needed to find a map, a phone booth, something.

  
Walking was getting him nowhere fast enough and he wasn't desperate enough to steal one of the abandoned cars. As he moved past a park he saw a bicycle laying in the grass. He jogged over and noticed another corpse next to it, with half of it's body missing. Bruce figured stray dogs might have gotten to it.

  
But why was it- she, dead in the middle of a park?

  
He needed to find Rachel. He needed to get home. He needed answers.

  
Bruce reached for the bike when the woman looked up at him. He froze for a moment; not believing what he was seeing. But she was raising her head and looking at him with clouded dead eyes, her mouth opened; letting out a guttural snarl as she grabbed at his ankle.

  
 _Jesus Christ._

  
He scrambled in panic; his head throbbing anew and his heart racing. Bruce got on the bike and pedaled away as fast as he could. His mind buzzed with confusion and newfound terror.  
What had happened while he was out? Was Rachel, Alfred, Harvey... were they... _like her?_

  
He saw more people milling about as he rode. They limped and shambled aimlessly, he dared not to go near them in case they were like the half-eaten corpse that had grabbed him. They were most likely dangerous and he didn't want to find out how much.

  
Finally, he reached a gas station. He was in Dixon: the closest suburb to Wayne Manor. Bruce hopped off the bike and went into the store in search of a proper map and some supplies. As he moved through the back of the store he heard a rustle and the shuffling of feet. Bruce froze.

  
"Hello?" He called hopefully. There had to be more people here. 

  
Bruce stepped forward towards the noise.

  
"Is anyone-"

  
A shovel flew out from the restroom and smacked him in the face.

  
So much for staying conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> I started it off very similar to the comics/TV show, but it will deviate with time.
> 
> the name Dixon is in honor of Daryl Dixon of course.


	2. And the Dead shall walk the Earth

Bruce opened his eyes; wincing at a bright light. He wondered if it all had been a bad dream but the throbbing of his head told him otherwise.

  
" _Ugh_."

  
"Sorry about that." Came a soft accented voice. "I thought you were a bandit. It is amazing how fast things can unravel when the rules of society no longer apply. "

  
Bruce blinked and raised his hand to shield the bright light from his eyes.

  
"Who... what?"

  
The bright light vanished; a flashlight. Bruce struggled to sit up but his head had other plans. He groaned and leaned back against the mattress he was lying in. Bruce  realised he was in a small Suburban home with bandages around his ruined head.

  
"Fuck..." He moaned.

  
A soft chuckle. Bruce's eyes flickered over to a thin wiry man with a trimmed beard and soft eyes who sat by the bed with a rifle in his lap. The man was studying him closely; his brow furrowed even though a small smile played upon his lips.

  
"Two months ago the famous Philanthropist, Bruce Wayne suffered a freak car accident that put him in a coma." The man said to him.

  
"I'm aware of that, thanks. How do you-"

  
"It was the last anyone ever heard of you." the man replied, "Until the Dead began to walk."

  
The woman in the park. Bruce trembled; thinking of Rachel.

  
"Are they really- what's going on?"

  
"Dead? It appears to be so. They rot like the dead do. Yet they walk and attack any living thing." The thin man replied. "I do know know exactly how or where it started but..."

  
The man paused, hearing a death rattle outside. He clutched his rifle nervously.

  
"Can you walk?"

  
Bruce nodded.

  
"Yeah, I think so."

  
"Come see." His voice was low. Hushed. "My name is Barsad."

  
Bruce slowly crawled out of the bed and followed Barsad a boarded up window. There were slats in between the boards which allowed a person to see out into the street. Outside it was evening, the sun setting over the rooftops. He squinted seeing people moving in the fading light. They limped and shambled like a puppet with broken strings letting out raspy guttural noises as they moved. Bruce felt his gut clench in fear.

  
"Are they really... dead?"

  
"Look at the woman in the blue dress."

  
Bruce saw her almost immediately. Her gut was ripped open; her innards were hanging out and dragging on the pavement. Occasionally another would step on them, causing wet squelching noises as what was left inside of her digestive tract leaked out.

  
"I'm going to be- _oh God_." he retched.

  
Barsad slipped away and returned with a bucket. He handed it to Bruce and told him to be as quiet as possible. Bruce curled around the bucket while sitting back on the bed and was quietly sick. He didn't know how long he had gone without food since nothing but bile came up.

  
"Is this... is this everywhere?" Bruce asked the man.

  
The man nodded and handed him a bottle of water, advising small sips.

  
"I believe so." Barsad replied. "The National Guard abandoned the area four weeks ago."

  
"How... how long was I out?"

  
"The media report of your hospitalisation was two months ago." the man said "This happened in roughly six weeks' time."

  
Six weeks. _Six weeks of_... he needed to find Rachel.

  
"I have a wife I need to-"

"I am aware. We will look for her in the morning."

  
Barsad got up and wandered into what Bruce assumed was a pantry.

  
"She... she could be one of _those_ by morning!"

  
"Traveling at night is dangerous; they would be alerted by our flashlights. Right now, you need food and rest."

  
He handed Bruce a can of Spam and a fork. Thankfully, the can had a tab so a can-opener wasn't needed. Bruce didn't know how someone could eat after puking but his stomach surprisingly growled in protest. Barsad settled down on the chair with some Vienna sausages and dug in.

  
"You see Mr. Wayne-"

  
"Bruce. You can call me Bruce."

  
Barsad smiled and nodded.

  
"Alright, Bruce. The dead attack anything living. It doesn't matter if human or animal. They will pursue and consume it alive."

  
"Like Cannibals?"

"Sort of."

  
"If bitten you develop a fever; and eventually die... and then you come back as one of them. I'm assuming that's how it's spread. Biting. The only way to down them is a blow to the head of some sort."

  
Bruce couldn't eat his spam, he set it on the bedside table and stuck to his water. He thought of that poor woman in the park. The creatures must have pinned her and ate her legs alive while she watched.

  
"Are animals affected?"

  
"No, they just die."

  
Good. Because Bruce didn't want dead squirrels dropping on him from the trees.

  
"You should really finish that. You need your strength and it's my last can." Barsad continued.

  
"We... we could go to the Manor. I've got a pantry and if Alfred and Rachel are still there I'm sure they'll share."

  
Barsad nodded.

  
"Wayne Manor? That's twenty miles up the road."

  
"You have a car?"

  
"Yes, but not much gas. We'll need to siphon some before we go. Finish your meal, we'll head out when it's light."

* * *

  
  
Bruce couldn't sleep. He could hear them moving outside. The sound of their rotting feet creeping alongside the walls of the house. Their death-rattle moans sending shivers down his spine.

  
Barsad had made himself a nest of blankets on the floor. He clutched his rifle in his hands.

  
"They're hunting." He whispered. "Their hunger is insatiable."

  
"Wonderful." Bruce murmured.

  
He managed to sleep in short spurts, always waking with a start to the herd of dead moving outside. Finally, sleep found him fitful and dreamless as his body forced itself to rest.

* * *

  
  
"They can't move very fast." Barsad told him while handing him a wood axe. "But they never tire and will never stop pursuing you."

  
It was morning, around nine o' clock. Barsad had given Bruce a t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well as some shoes. The pants were a little too short and the shirt too big, but it was better than a hospital gown.

  
"Okay, so we hide if they see us?"

  
Barsad nodded.

  
"Yes, hiding is good. But we can just kill them if their numbers are small."

  
He handed Bruce a small pistol.

  
_Gunshots. His mother screaming while her pearls scattered the pavement. Blood. A man in the dark. Gaping wounds._

  
"I'll pass on the gun." Bruce said softly, his hand clenched into a fist.

  
Barsad gave him a confused look then shrugged.

  
"Suit yourself. If you see any let me know and I'll take care of them."

  
He patted his sniper rifle which was slung over his shoulder. Bruce nodded and they made their way down the street. Barsad carried the gas can but always kept a hand on the side arm that Bruce had refused. They moved past a large herd in silence; their stench nearly made Bruce lose his Spam.

  
"You see? Dead."

  
"Ugh."

  
Barsad chuckled softly as they found an abandoned truck. Bruce stood guard as he took out plastic tubing and went to work siphoning the gas when he heard a growl.

  
One of the dead was shambling towards them, his mouth hanging open as he moved. 

  
"Shit!"

  
Barsad's head shot up and he saw the creature shambling towards them.

  
"A loner. You take care of him."

  
"How?"

  
"Just get him with the axe. Aim for the head."

  
"I've... I've never killed anyone."

  
"He's already dead, you're just putting him out of his misery."

  
Bruce clutched the axe and approached the dead man who shambled faster in anticipation letting out a snarl and gnashing its teeth. He gritted his own and made a stance, waiting for his prey to come in reach. One swing and he struck it square in the forehead, the blade embedding itself deep inside the skull with a crunch; like a watermelon.

  
In an instant, the dead man went limp, his face sliding off of the axe with a wet pop and lukewarm blood spurted all over his face and clothing.

  
And in his mouth.

  
"Jesus!" Bruce shouted, stumbling back and sputtering.

  
"Did it get in your mouth?" Barsad laughed while putting the cap back on his now full gas can. "That happens."

  
"But... will I end up like-"

  
"No. Just a bite."

  
The herd they had passed earlier had moved on up the road so they could move easily enough back to Barsad's house. As they passed a park Bruce recognized where he was.

  
"Wait."

  
Barsad leaned against a tree as Bruce trudged about in search of the half-eaten woman. He saw her crawling several feet from where he initially found her. With one swift motion he raised his axe and finished her off before returning to Barsad.

  
"Did you know her?"

  
"I met her shortly after I woke up. I think I stole her bike."

  
"Aha."

* * *

 

  
The drive to Wayne Manor was quiet and uneventful. The road was empty save for small groups of the wandering dead in the ditch which Barsad did not consider a threat. Soon, they made it to the Manor grounds and Bruce let Barsad park it in the Garage with his much more fashionable vehicles. Barsad whistled in admiration.

  
"Do you have keys?"

  
"Yeah, hanging on the wall. Take your pick."

  
"No, I mean to the house. These aren't really my style."

  
"I've never needed them."

  
They made their way to the house and Bruce slid in through a side door.

  
"Rachel?" He shouted. "Alfred?"

  
Barsad paced the lavish albeit quite dusty rooms, his eyes flickering about with a mixture of apathy and caution while Bruce checked all three floors. He checked every room, every bathroom. His head throbbed from the excursion and his heart raced.

  
_No. No. No._

  
"Bruce." Barsad called.

  
Bruce moved over to him. He was holding a piece of paper.

  
**_"Master Wayne,_ **

  
**_If you're alive Rachel, Mr. Dent, and I have headed for a safe zone in Gotham Proper. We do not know how long civilians are being allowed in so we must leave urgently. Mr. Dent will try to pick you up from the hospital but if he fails and you wake that is where we will be._ **

  
**_-A_ _lfred."_**  
Bruce let out a sigh of relief. They were alive. 

  
"They're in the City." Bruce told Barsad.

  
"Of course, I have heard of the safe zones."

  
Bruce nodded.

  
"Maybe I'll bring them back. We have enough non-perishables to feed a small army."

  
Barsad chuckled.

  
"Wise."

 

* * *

  
  
The generators hadn't failed yet so there was still hot water and some electricity. Bruce washed off the rotting blood and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He shared some of his clothes with Barsad who was grateful. That night they sat in the kitchen eating a lavish dinner of whatever hadn't expired in the fridge.

  
"You'll go to find your wife?"

  
"Yeah. You're coming with right?"

  
Barsad shook his head.

  
"There are things I must take care of back in Dixon."

  
Bruce frowned.

  
"Like what?"

  
"My wife and my son..."

  
Barsad paused, his eyes growing wet and he looked down.

  
"I must put them to rest." He finished quietly. "I just haven't been able to find them."

  
Bruce felt a punch in his gut. Barsad had lost his family. He still had pieces of his. He remembered what it was like to lose his parents and the raw ache and the anger that came with it.  He reached out and placed a hand on Barsad's shoulder.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Barsad smiled weakly.

  
"It's alright. You must do a better job protecting yours than I did."

* * *

  
  
The next morning Bruce went through what was left at the Manor. He filled a duffle bag full of medical supplies, non perishable food, and clothing.

  
"I'm surprised at you." Barsad said to him. "Most believe you can't do anything without your Butler's assistance."

  
Bruce laughed, the first time he'd laughed since he woke up.

  
"I was on my own for a while; travelled the world before settling down."

  
"I see."

  
Bruce slung the bag over his shoulder and took his axe, as well as some golfing equipment and a baseball bat.

  
"You would fare better with a gun." Barsad warned.

  
"I won't use guns. Besides, they're noisy. You said yourself they're attracted by sound and lights."

  
Bruce didn't want to admit he didn't know shit about guns. He hated them. He lobbied every year for advanced gun control in city. Harvey had been his only opponent; being an avid user and carrying a sidearm wherever he went. He offered to take Bruce out shooting once to ease his hatred but he had declined.

  
The other man nodded while picking through his own supplies that Bruce had shared with him.

  
"Such weapons will fatigue you."

  
"I won't let them get that close."

  
"Just wait and see, I wish you good luck. Bruce."

  
"After you finish your work here, come find us. We'll either be here or... I don't know."

  
Barsad nodded.

  
"I'll do that."

  
Bruce chose a motorcycle instead of one of his cars for the better gas mileage. Barsad had warned that one of the Dead could easily grab him off the bike but Bruce shrugged it off. He donned a black leather jacket, grey button down, and dark jeans with black hiking boots.

  
It was ten in the morning when he sped off, his supplies secured across his back; his axe pushed up out of the bag so he could reach for it. In his rearview mirror he saw Barsad watching him as he drove down the winding roads.

  
He sincerely hoped he'd meet that man again.

* * *

  
  
Bruce rode over the bridge; dodging cars and dead bodies as he went. He saw a few stray Dead, shambling about and took care of them. His stomach turned every time his axe cut through them but it got a little easier each time. Soon, he was on Uptown Island, following signs leading to the supposed safe zone. Gotham was almost completley deserted; it was unsettling. 

  
Bruce rounded the corner on Granton Avenue when he saw the herd.

  
The massive throng of bodies turned to see him.

Shit.

  
Bruce swore as they gave chase, their arms outstretched as their cries rang in his ears. He gunned the motorcycle and sped down the road, only to be cut off by another herd.

  
There was no safe zone in Gotham. Everyone was dead. Bruce thought or Rachel and wanted to scream. He had to abandon the motorcycle. He jumped off and axed an encroaching Dead Man before darting into an alleyway when he crashed into something.

  
"What the- _OW FUCK_!"

  
Another human. He'd ran into another survivor.

  
He was a kid, dark hair and eyes. He looked up at Bruce in confusion and his eyes widened.

  
"You're Bruce Wayne!"

  
"Yeah, I know come on."

  
Bruce pulled the kid who was obviously very glad to see him.

  
"I know a way out of here. Follow me!"

  
Bruce went after the kid as he darted to the back of the alley and climbed up a fire escape. Bruce followed as they continued to clamber up until the reached the top floor where they sat, panting.

  
"It's a good thing Walkers don't know how to use ladders, or we'd be so fucked right now."

  
The kid leaned over the edge of the building and gave the Dead moaning below the finger.

  
"I'm Blake, John." He said and turned to offer his hand.

  
"Bruce Wayne." Bruce replied with a hint of sarcasm then took his hand for a firm shake.

  
Blake laughed.

  
"You seem awfully glad to see me."

  
"Scholarships from The Wayne foundation are what got me into the Police Academy." Blake said but stopped and swallowed nervously. "I was going to graduate in two days. I'd never have to deliver another pizza again."

  
Bruce saw how he looked down for a moment. Bruce was aware that the Wayne foundation only gave out scholarships to orphaned or at risk kids.

   
"I'm sorry."

  
Blake looked back up at him.

  
"You didn't do this." He murmured, "Don't fucking apologise."

  
Blake stood up, Bruce followed suit.

  
"Come on, My group is probably gonna leave me behind if we don't haul ass."

  
"You have a group?"  
  
"Yeah, survivors like us. We set camp up outside the city after the Safe zone fell. Some of us go back in to find supplies, medicine, ammo, food..."

  
"I'm looking for my wife."

  
"Rachel Dawes-Wayne?"

  
Bruce nodded, his heart leaping hopefully.

  
"She's out at camp. Come on. the guys who came down with me are gonna love meeting you."

  
Rachel was alive. She was safe. Bruce wanted to ask about Harvey and Alfred but Blake shushed him.

  
"Sorry to tell you to shut up but we gotta get off this building and over to that one ASAP."

  
Blake pointed to the adjacent building and saw a woman standing there. Blake handed him a pair of binoculars. She was a younger lady, probably in her late twenties with dark hair and a strong face. She was holding a sign made out of cardboard.

  
_**Bane want 2 leav be4 dark. U + new guy get here NOW or B left Bhind.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While typing this my computer kept auto-correcting Spam to Sperm and Walker to Wanker. 
> 
> Fun.
> 
> Bruce using an ax is a nod to American Psycho. Where Christian Bale axes someone in the face.


	3. Rendezvous

The “Walkers” as Blake called them had completely flooded the streets below, and the alleyway. As it turned out Bruce’s motorcycle attracted every undead creature on Uptown Island. Blake had been trying to cross the street to rendezvous with his group after looting the department store when Bruce had crashed into him with thousands of Walkers on his tail.  
  
Now, the walkers were swarming the streets, making any form of passage to the adjacent building impossible.  
  
Bruce sat with Blake, who had procured a dry-erase board and was communicating with the woman named Selina, who was using a sharpie and tons of cardboard which a large heavily-built man would bring up on occasion.  
  
“Is that Bane?” Bruce asked him.  
  
“Yeah, when Two-Face isn’t around he calls the shots.”  
  
“Two-Face?”  
  
“The District Attorney. He took charge after Loeb and Garcia got mauled. Sometimes he’s a nice guy but I swear he has a dark side.”  
  
Blake was right about that. Harvey was an agreeable fellow but when he got pissed off it was like pouring gasoline of the fire. The man was explosive when crossed, which was what made him an excellent Attorney; his opponents were too afraid to let out “Big-Bad-Harv.”  
  
“Harvey’s my friend, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. He’s okay when everyone agrees with him.” Blake muttered, sounding resentful.  
  
The kid picked up the binoculars to see what Selina had to say this time.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“What now?”  
  
“Joker’s on his way. He’s gonna get mauled.”  
  
Bane? Joker? Two-Face? What kind of names where those?  
  
“That can’t be his real name.”  
  
Blake looked seriously distressed. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder which he appreciated.  
  
“Joseph Kerr. He’s my cousin. If those bastards get him-”  
  
There was a sound of banging on the door which led down into the main part of the building. Blake tensed, pulling out a crowbar and Bruce readied his axe.  
  
“It took those freaks long enough.” Bruce muttered.  
  
Bruce and Blake approached the door with caution. There could be a whole herd behind that one hunk of metal.  
  
“Uh... Bird-Brain? New Guy? Could ya let me through?” came a nasally voice.  
  
Blake sighed in relief and pulled open the door. A man covered in blood stepped out. Bruce gagged and stumbled back as the rancid smell of rotting flesh came with him. The man in question was a tall yet stood hunched over, with long dirty blond hair that was tied back in a sloppy ponytail. His eyes were dark and scanned over both Bruce and Blake, they changed from being intrigued to animalistic in seconds. His face was handsome, save for the chelsea grin that ripped his mouth. But, Bruce could care less because he was wearing what appeared to be someone’s entrails.  
  
“What the FUCK happened to you?” Blake shouted.  
  
“Uh, I’m saving y- BRUCEY!”  
  
Bruce had to stop being surprised that people recognised him. He would have to travel a thousand miles to meet someone who didn’t know his name. Joker obviously was a fan since he ran up to Bruce, covered in rotting blood and guts, and gave him a big hug and kissed Bruce while he was at it; thankfully on the cheek since his teeth were quite yellowed.  
  
“Joe, come on stop weirding him out- why are you covered in walker bits?”  
  
Joker turned with a frown to Blake, then released Bruce who began picking off bits of flesh in disgust.  
  
“Kerr. Uh, leave _tha-tah_ Brucey it’s your ticket out of here.” He said, followed by a trail of high-pitched giggles which made Bruce shiver. “I learned while poking around that wellll, Walkers don’t attack each other.”  
  
“Yeah. That isn’t rocket science.”  
  
“Stop sasssing me Bird-Brain.” Joker chided, “Now, why don’t they attack each other?”  
  
“Because they only eat living things.” Bruce interjected.  
  
Joker turned to Bruce and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. It didn't reach his eyes though.  
  
“Bingo. Now, how can they tell the difference between what’s living and... _ah_ what’s dead?” He lifted up a piece of flesh clinging to his trenchcoat and waggled it about.  
  
“Smell.” Blake replied, “They find their prey by smell.”  
  
“Precisssely. Which is how I got over here without ending up as _Tuesday's Dinner Specialll_.”  
  
So, they would have to go and find a walker and gut it. Lovely. But, it was their only option. Bruce gathered his bag of supplies and his axe then followed Blake and Joker down the stairs. Joker was giggling like he was having the time of his life.  
  
“Is he okay?” Bruce whispered.  
  
“Yeah I know he’s... off. But he means well.”  
  
“He’s really your cousin?”  
  
“Mom’s side. I didn’t meet him until after I... aged out. Turns out I had an aunt I never knew about.”  
  
Blake didn’t feel like talking anymore and Bruce wouldn’t interject on that. Being in an orphanage was bad enough. But having family that didn’t want the responsibility of raising you was worse.  
  
“Uh _ladieees_ if you  would stop your gossiping I believe I found your ah... outfits for the evening.”    
  
Bruce and Blake stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stepped into a deserted hallway where Joker was admiring a Walker dangling from the ceiling; trying in vain to get him despite the noose around his neck.  
  
“Looks like he decided to check out a head of _sssschedule_.” Joker giggled.  
  
“ _Eeeugh_.” was all Blake had to say.  
  
Joker pulled out a knife from his bloodied trenchcoat and promptly grabbed the walker by the waist. The creature thrashed angrily, trying to grab at him as he looked for a good place to begin cutting.  
  
“Oh shhh shhh shhh...”  
  
“Aren’t you going to cut him down?” Bruce asked.  
  
Joker cocked an eyebrow at him. All the mirth and humor from before was gone in an instant. He studied Bruce with cold, animalistic eyes.  
  
“Believe in fair play _hm_? Give the fucker a chance to make a meal of us?”  
  
He had a point. Despite it being three on one the Walker could easily manage to get a bite in; then it would be game over. Three heads were always better than two.  
  
“No, it just seems...cruel.”  
  
“He’s dead.” Joker growled. “The man he used to be is gone.”  
  
And with that he stuck his knife in right at the base of the sternum then cut downwards, spilling out a mess of rotting entrails in one wet, sloppy clump. Blake retched and leaned aside to puke.  
  
“Gen-tel- _men_ , suit up.” Joker growled before re-applying a string of guts to his ensemble and smearing half-congealed blood over his shirt.  
  
Bruce hesitated before looking up at the gutted walker, who was still thrashing about and snarling at them despite his organs hanging on the floor. He swallowed the bile building in his throat then grabbed some guts to drape over himself. Joker scooped up some blood and smeared it on Bruce’s chest, then some on Blake’s face with a giggle while the kid swore at him.  
  
Soon, they were all covered in guts and smelled like death itself. Bruce kept reminding himself that it was better than being eaten alive. And that he’d see Rachel, Alfred, and Harvey soon.  
  
They made their way down several flights of stairs running into some small groups of walkers which passed them by as if they didn’t exist.  
  
“ _What’s in your heaaad in your heaad zombie? Zombie? Zombie? Hey hey hey what’s in your heaaad?_ ” Joker sang quietly, and out of tune.  
  
“I never knew what that meant. I do like the song though” Blake whispered.  
  
“What? Zombie? It means someone who’s apathetic. Like a robot.” Bruce told him.  
  
Blake poked a walker in the shoulder with his crowbar. It turned to look at him and let out a soft growl before moving away.  
  
“Makes sense.”

* * *

  
  
  
Joker, Blake, and Bruce hit the bottom floor and observed the massive herd outside. It would be impossible to push their way through and make it to the doors on the opposite building without a struggle. Bruce was worried that if they lost any of their gut ensemble that they would be noticed.  
  
“Like sardines.” Joker muttered. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan B.”  
  
He pulled out a small device out of his coat.  
  
“Joe... what is that?” Blake asked, his eyes widening.  
  
“A pipe bomb.” Joker said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Where did you- oh fuck why do I bother.” Blake threw his hands in the air; defeated.  
  
“And, not just _aaaany_ pipe bomb. It has a beeper.”  
  
“Why the beeper?” Bruce asked.    
  
“Walkers are attracted to noises and bright flashy things.”  
  
“Right.” Bruce agreed.  
  
“I activate the bomb, toss it, the walkers’ll swarm it and... KABLOOIE!”  
  
He made a loud obnoxious explosion sound, complete with a raspberry for emphasis. Blake pinched the base of his nose in frustration.  
  
“Bane said no more explosives while looting. You nearly blew my arm off last time. And the explosion will have every walker from here to the Sandy Hook coming after us!”  
  
“Bane can kiss my ass with his _sexy lady mouth_.” Blake’s eyes widened in horror as Joker continued. “You did say his mouth was sexxxy didn’t you Bird-Brain?”  
  
“JOE!” Blake shouted, his face turned red enough to match the blood on his face.  
  
“ _Kerr_.” Joker finished, smiling triumphantly.  
  
Bruce sighed in frustration.  
  
“Will both of you shut up! Please?”  
  
Joker and Blake stared at him incredulously.  
  
“We don’t have any options. You said that Bane was going to dump us by nightfall right?”  
  
Blake nodded.  
  
“So, Joker will do his thing with the bomb. And while the Walker’s go for it we haul ass across the street. It’s a solid plan. It’ll work. Good job Joe.”  
  
“Kerr.” Joker muttered.  
  
“Bane’s gonna be upset.” Blake sighed.  
  
“I’ll say it was my idea.” Bruce replied.  
  
Joker slunk over to the door and opened it, the stench of a thousand rotting bodies made Bruce forget he had guts hanging over his shoulders and he retched. Joker pressed a button which caused the pipe bomb to beep loudly and lights began flashing on it. He tossed it out the door and watched as the walkers turned in unison; swarming the place where the bomb had landed. A strip of free asphalt opened up.  
  
Bruce, Blake, and Joker bolted for the opposite building as the beeping of the bomb became more erratic. The Walkers paid them no heed even when they brushed past after the bomb. By the time Bruce had reached the door the earth shook sending body parts flying everywhere.  
  
Blake and Joker were right on his heels as they stumbled into the foyer of what used to be a department store. Joker turned and pushed a broom he found over the door so no more walkers could get in.  
  
“Whew.” Blake sighed, “Now, where’s Bane and Selina?”  
  
“You rang?” Came a low, sultry voice.  
  
Bruce looked and saw Selina walking  towards them. She moved with confidence, her hips swaying with each step. Bruce fought to remember Rachel. Around her neck were several necklaces; obviously looted from the store.    
  
“Well hellooo, beautiful.” Joker laughed, still excited over the massive amount of body parts strewn in the street outside. “I was wondering if you’ve forgotten us.”  
  
“We could have smelled you a mile away.” Selina replied, her nose wrinkled in disgust. “It’s hard not to forget something like that.”  
  
Joker simply giggled and shrugged off his gut-scarves as well as the ruined trenchcoat; picking an assortment of knives  and other sharp things out of the pockets. Blake and Bruce followed suit. Their clothes were ruined, but they were in a department store and could easily find more.  
  
“Bruce Wayne.” Selina said suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

  
“That’s me.” Bruce replied, catching on to her contempt.  
  
As much good as he tried to do for the city there were still people who hated him. Crooked businessmen and criminals had him on the top of their lists.  
  
“I’m surprised to see you mingling with the commoners.” She hissed, “How does it feel to finally be _one of the people?_ ”  
  
“Ask my wife. She’s been with you for six weeks.” Bruce retorted.  
  
“Uh... four.” Joker corrected. “Safe Zone held for two weeks before the Guards gave up trying to fend em’ off. We kept telling the morons that the gunfire would just keep attracting more but nooo.”  
  
Joker had stripped off his shirt, and then his pants (he was wearing boxers thank God). He then trudged off into the Men’s clothing department, pulling Blake along by the wrist.  
  
“Come on Bird-Brain, I need you to tell me which pants make my butt look big.”  
  
Selina had a knowing smile on her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. Bruce frowned but went to follow Joker and Blake to find decent clothes. He could feel her eyes burning into his back as he walked.  


* * *

  
  
Blake had already changed into a pair of jeans and a fresh blue t shirt. Joker had found some khakis and was debating between two dress shirts with garish designs on them.  
  
“Tell me Bird-Brain. Purple? Or Green?”  
  
“I don’t know, Joker just pick one.”  
  
“But you’re my sassy g- oh hey Brucey!” Joker called after Bruce stepped out of the dressing room with a fresh pair of dark jeans and a gray polo.  
  
“Why do you keep calling him Bird-Brain?” Bruce asked.  
  
“Didn’t he telll you his name?”  
  
“Yes. John Blake.”  
  
Joker burst out laughing. It was a high-pitched and unsettling. Blake’s hand clenched into fists as he looked down at the carpet.  
  
“John is his _father’s_ name silly! His reaaaallll name is _Robin._ Ya know? Like the bird?”  
  
Joker laughed even harder while Blake’s face turned beet red again.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Bruce didn’t understand why someone would be embarrassed by such a name. But then again Joker probably bullied the shit out of him for it anyway.  
  
“I like that name.” Bruce offered, the poor kid looked like he was going to melt into the floor.  
  
“See? Brucey likesss it!”  
  
Blake looked skeptical.  
  
“You aren’t going to make fun of me too are you?”  
  
“Why? Robin’s a nice name. But if you want me to call you John I will.”  
  
Blake’s shoulders sagged in relief while Joker pouted.  
  
“Party pooper.”  
  
“Hey assholes, stop comparing sizes and meet us in storage out back.” Selina called.  
  
Joker still seemed at a loss of which shirt to wear. Bruce suggested the green one so of course he settled for the purple and shrugged a brown duster over it to store his knives in. Means well his ass; the guy was a regular jerkoff. Blake probably only defended him because he was the only one in his family that bothered to help him. Heck, he was probably the only family member he had left.  
  
Bruce shouldered his duffle-bag and followed Selina while Blake and Joker hung behind him. Well, Joker was literally breathing down his neck as they walked.  
  
“She has a killer ass doesn’t she? I’d follow behind her everywhere if she’d let me.” He drawled into Bruce’s ear.  
  
“I heard that you fucking _freak_.” Selina snapped.  
  
Joker’s high pitched giggle was becoming more unsettling. But his eyes said something else, they were dark, like back when he gutted the walker for them. He shoved past Bruce, moving ahead and vanishing behind the storage door after Selina.  
  
“Food for thought.” Blake said. “Don’t call him a freak.”  
  
“Should I be worried?”  
  
“Just don’t okay? If your pissed at him you can call him anything you want... except that.”  
  
Bruce nodded then pushed open the storage door when a large hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat; tossing him into some empty boxes.  
  
Nice to meet you too.   
  
He was much bigger up close, standing at least three inches over Bruce. He looked like he was made completely out of muscle and nothing else. He had short-cropped hair which was light brown in color... and Joker was right about his mouth. His lips were plump, almost feminine except they were twisted into a grimace. Anyone passing by would mistake him for just some dumb brute if it wasn’t for the cool intelligence burning in his steely grey eyes. Bruce noticed that he was covered in tattoos; specifically one over the knuckles on his right hand which spelt out his name.  
  
 _ **BANE**_  
  
It was pretty obvious he had been a criminal before the world went to shit.  
  
“So it was Bruce Wayne who has caused our delay.” He growled, his voice was strange; accented. He was most likely an immigrant but from where Bruce could not pinpoint.  
  
“I was looking for my wife.” Bruce replied, clutching his neck.  
  
“Rachel Dawes is back at camp.”  
  
“I know, thanks.”  
  
Bane offered a hand to pull Bruce up which he gratefully accepted. He turned to Selina with a glare.  
  
“You didn’t tell me this was Bruce Wayne.”  
  
“Oops.” Selina rolled her eyes, she was positively glowing while clutching Bruce’s bag and ax.  
  
“I was about to kill him.”  
  
“Why would you kill another survivor?” Bruce asked, reaching for his duffle bag.  
  
Selina stepped back with a smirk and began rifling through his things without his consent.  
  
“Because when the chips are down... these uh... _‘civilized people’_ will eat each other.” Joker put in, giggling at the irony.  
  
“We tried letting strangers into our group.” Blake put in. “There was this one guy named Stryver who we came across right after we set up our camp. Naturally, we let him in.”  
  
“The third night with is he tried to rape Jen and make off with some of our stuff.” Selina hissed while admiring Bruce’s things. “You’ve got quite a haul here, medicine, food, tools. I almost feel bad.”  
  
Bruce nodded in understanding while shooting Selina a side-glance of contepmt.  
  
“What did you do with him?”  
  
Selina zipped back up Bruce’s duffle bag and tossed it to Blake who set it next to a pile of other supplies.  
  
“I caught him before he could do any damage. He ran off into the woods. A walker got him. Bane made sure he didn’t come back.” She continued while admiring his ax.  
  
Joker mimed that he was stomping something on the ground. Bruce shivered, looking down at Bane’s massive combat boots. Selina handed back Bruce’s weapon.  
  
“Harvey made a rule that we don’t let anyone else in unless they’re family or friends, and can be vouched for.” Blake added. “Rachel and Harvey know you. Heck, everyone at camp knows your face.”  
  
“Why not just send them away? Why kill them?” Bruce said, his stomach churning in disgust.  
  
“Because they’ll know where our camp is. They might have friends who’ll come back and raid us. I can’t believe I’m quoting _Pennywise_ over there but _people are only as good as the world allows them to be_. After the walkers started swarming, society  just stopped.” Selina snapped.  
  
“But... we’re proving that we’re just as bad as they are.”  
  
Selina rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
  
“Spare me your bleeding heart, you don’t know anything about the shit we’ve been through. You’ve never struggled a day in your life.”  
  
“You don’t know a _thing_ about me.” Bruce snapped.  
  
Lies, all of it. Bruce clenched his fists. She never had her parents murdered in front of her had she? Or did she have people pretend to befriend her only so they could get their hands in her pockets? Did she have  hate mail from people who disliked her simply because she was born silver spoon in hand- even though she spent most of the money she earned from investments on programs to help people- what did she know at all about him?  
  
It was a good thing Bane interrupted his line of thought.  
  
“Come, we must load the truck and leave before nightfall. You can discuss trivial matters later.”  


* * *

  
  
The group had procured a good load of supplies. Canned goods, bottled water, ammunition, weapons, clothes, gas cans, and some medical supplies. Bruce’s own stuff was gratefully accepted as well. The supplies were loaded up onto a UHaul that Selina had found.  
  
“I think we won’t have to start poking around here for another month.” Blake said.  
  
“Good. Because I’m really starting to hate this place.” Selina snapped “It was a shithole before, and even worse now.”  
  
Joker giggled in amusement when Bane tossed him the keys.  
  
“You drive.”  
  
“No. Not him please don’t let him.” Blake begged.  
  
“He chose to use explosives when I deliberately told him not to.” Bane snapped, “He will drive while we rest.”  
  
“But he likes driving! And he’s _terrible_!”  
  
Bane’s brows furrowed.  
  
“He did fine last time.”  
  
“He almost sent us into the river!” Blake protested.  
  
“Uh... about the whole bomb thing? That was Brucey’s idea.”  
  
Bane turned to Bruce with a questioning look.  
  
“You do realise that all the walkers within earshot will be coming after us?”  
  
“Yeah. But we didn’t really have a choice.” Bruce replied.  
  
Suddenly, an idea hit him. He turned to Joker.  
  
“Do you have more explosives?”  
  
Joker lifted the sides of his duster and displayed three more pipe bombs, and a handful of grenades.  
  
“What the- where’d those come from?” Blake shouted, he had just about enough.  
  
“ _Ah-ta-tah_  a magician never reveals his secrets.” Joker giggled.  
  
“John and I will sit in back with the supplies. We’ll leave the door open, if any walkers swarm the truck we’ll use the pipe-bombs to draw them off.”  
  
Bane studied Bruce closely then nodded.  
  
“A good plan. Selina and I  will shoot them if we must. I will ride with you in the back.”  
  
“And what about little ol’ me?” Joker piped up.  
  
“You’re still driving.”  
  
“Shit” Blake moaned. “I’m going to fall out.”  
  
“Don’t worry Blake, I will catch you.” Bane replied.  
  
Blake’s face flushed as Bane patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“You’re _not_ leaving me alone with him.” Selina snarled.  
  
“Oh don’t fret beautiful, I don’t bite... _hard_.”  


* * *

  
  
Joker really was a bad driver.  
  
Bane had to catch Blake twice so he wouldn’t eat the pavement. They hadn’t needed to use the bombs so far since most of the walkers were heading for the first detonation on the other side of the building. Bane picked off what he could with a shotgun, each shot sending jolts down Bruce’s spine.  
  
He was never going to get used to that. Ever.  
  
When the walkers did start swarming Bruce tossed a pipe bomb their way which distracted them for the most part. Joker cut a corner too sharply which nearly caused the truck to flip and sent Blake flying on top of Bane. After recovering, he jerked away from him like poison.   
  
If Bruce didn’t know better he would say Blake had a crush.  
  
After getting out on the bridge, things were smooth sailing. Joker still was jerking and swerving and at one point he slammed on the brakes for no reason which sent all three of them flying. Bruce could her Selina swearing at him and Joker’s cruel laughter.  
  
“ _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT YOU FUCKING SHITSTAIN!_ ” She screeched.  
  
Now it was Bruce’s turn to laugh a little bit, as mean-spirited as it was.  
  
“Uh, Bruce? Bane?” Blake asked nervously.  
  
Bruce and Bane looked up to see a massive horde coming at them.  
  
Joker apparently saw it too because he gunned it, sending everyone in the back sprawling.  
  
“The grenades.” Bane called to Bruce.  
  
Bruce took a handful of grenades and some twine, then tied all the pins together. He tossed the grenades out the back in a large string, making sure to yank the twine so that all the pins would come off. Just as the first group of Walkers were getting close they went sky-high; sending bits of dead flesh into the back of the UHaul.  
  
“Ugh.” Blake groaned while peeling an eyeball of of his shirt.  
  
After that, all they had to worry about was Joker’s shitty driving. Bruce was just glad that he was finally going to see Rachel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bad Harv was what Harvey called his "Bad Half" before he became Two-Face. 
> 
> Joker and Blake are related because Heath and JGL have an uncanny resemblance to one another.
> 
> Joker was hella fun to write. He's just a fun character period. 
> 
> Lyrics are from Zombie, by the Cranberries. Like in the Walking Dead universe, in this verse Zombies never made it into pop culture like they did in ours so people wouldn't call them Zombies at first unless they knew the dictionary definition of what a Zombie is.
> 
> Pipe Bombs are from Left 4 Dead. 
> 
> Shameless Joker Quotes, sorry :p I thought they'd work
> 
> Pennywise the Dancing Clown is from Stephen King's IT


	4. Two Sides to Every Story

The camp was set up on the banks of River Liberty, the City of Gotham hanging in the background. It wasn’t much; just a few tents and cars scattered around in a semicircle around a campfire. Former Lieutenant Gordon, the only official authority figure suggested moving further away from the city to avoid the Walkers, but Harvey wanted to remain close, and he was the de-facto leader after all so Gordon complied.   
  
The army would come back, he was sure of it. Also, the city was full of resources which they needed to stock up for future use; especially medical supplies since Jen had sprained her ankle and was in a terrible amount of pain. He had sent out Bane, Selina, Blake and Joker for a run to grab more stuff that morning.  
  
“It’s almost Sunset.” Harvey murmured while staring off towards the dirt road which led to their site.   
  
Rachel was sitting next to him. She bumped his shoulder playfully.   
  
“You can’t expect them to be on time every day. I’m sure they’re fine.”  
  
Harvey hoped she was right. Really. He leaned down to kiss her mouth but she shoved him away with a mixture of playfulness and embarrassment. The rest of the camp was not aware that they were sleeping together and Rachel did not want it known anytime soon. Bruce was long dead yet she was worried about the others judging her for moving on to Harvey so quickly.   
  
She never really planned to, but she felt guilty about Bruce’s car accident. Harvey had stood by her through those first two weeks, then the outbreak started. Alfred wanted to stay at the manor but Harvey wasn’t sure what they were up against and talked them into abandoning the Mansion.  
  
 _“Come on, Alfred after this blows over we can come back. I don’t know how long they’re going to be letting people into the Safe Zone! ” Harvey shouted, while pulling a hysterical Rachel towards the car._  
  
 _Alfred, who was quite spry for being seventy-two stood hesitantly on the steps of the main entrance._  
  
 _“What about Master Wayne?” He finally asked._  
  
 _Rachel turned to Harvey, tears streamed down her face._  
  
 _“He’s in Dixon we need to get him!” Rachel shouted. “We can’t leave him there- the doctor says he’ll wake up any day now!”_  
  
 _Harvey thought it was foolish. The reason why the outbreak spread so fast was because when people were bitten they went to a hospital. Soon, doctors and nurses were being attacked by their “dead” patients making Hospitals one of the most dangerous places to be._  
  
 _“The hospital’s most likely overrun.” Harvey argued._  
  
 _The look on Alfred and Rachel’s pleading faces caused a twinge in his chest. He was torn. A dark part of him crawling around in the back of his head screamed to ignore them. He was torn._  
  
 _He pulled out his coin._  
  
 _“Call it.” he said softly._  
  
 _“What is this?” Rachel asked._  
  
 _“Just call it.” Harvey snapped, causing her to jump._  
  
 _“Heads.” Alfred suddenly said._  
  
 _It had to be fucking heads. He swore that man was psychic._  
  
 _Harvey reluctantly flipped the coin, it came up as heads. It always does, after all._  
  
 _“Alright, we’ll get Bruce.”_  
  
 _Alfred drove down to Dixon, where people were running all over the place in an attempt to evacuate. The National Guard were holding off the walkers the best they could near the hospital._  
  
 _“Both of you, wait here.” Harvey stated._  
  
 _He got out his sidearm; a small revolver and ran towards the building. A soldier ran up to him. He was a thin and wiry man with a scruffy beard. His uniform hinted that he was a part of the Army Reserves; there was a base was nearby in town._  
  
 _“You can’t go in! It’s overrun!” His voice was urgent, and slightly accented. “Get to the Safe-Zone in Midtown.”_  
  
 _“My friend’s in there! Bruce Wayne!”_  
  
 _The soldier searched his face for a moment, then nodded._  
  
 _“Hurry, we’re trying to evacuate as many as we can... there isn’t much time.”_  
  
 _Harvey thanked him then ran into the hospital, climbing three flights of stairs to find Bruce’s room. Soldiers followed up while civilians ran past them down; some trying in vain to carry patients who weren’t well enough to walk. A woman came staggering down. She was clutching her newborn child; still covered in afterbirth and blood. Harvey’s stomach dropped but he kept going._  
  
 _He reached Bruce’s room, his heart hammering. A doctor pulled a nurse out of his room._  
  
 _“Leave him. He’s not going to wake up.”_  
  
 _Harvey shoved past them  and saw Bruce laying on his back; as before. The machines monitoring his vitals beeped away steadily._  
  
 _“Come on you bastard, wake up!” Harvey growled, shaking him._  
  
 _No response._  
  
 _ **We could just leave him.** _  
  
_“No. We promised.”_  
  
 ** _He’s a liability. What are we going to do? Carry him out on our back? How will we feed him? Water him? He’ll just slow us down or die on his own. Those machines are the only things keeping him from starving._**  
  
 _“What if he wakes up?”_  
  
 ** _We won’t unplug him then; we’ll bar the door and leave him be. We’ll tell Rachel and the Butler that we were too late._**  
  
 _Harvey hesitated then pulled out his coin and a paper clip. He took one side of the coin and scratched it so he could differentiate._  
  
 _“Okay, clean and we’ll take him. Scratched, and we leave him behind.”_

**_Fine._ **

_He flipped the coin; it came up scratched. Harvey gave one last look to his friend then clutched his hand; still warm and full of life._  
  
 _“I’m sorry.” He whispered._  
  
 _Harvey stumbled out of the room and grabbed an abandoned gurney, shoving it in front of the door so one of them couldn’t get in. The Soldier from before ran up to him with a hopeful look. Harvey shook his head the Soldier nodded, escorting Harvey and more survivors out of the building._   
  
  
Harvey’s head snapped up when he saw the UHaul approaching on the horizon; swerving erratically which meant Joker was driving.   
  
“See? It’s fine.” Rachel said, “I’ll tell the others.”   
  
Harvey watched as the UHaul pulled up near Gordon’s car. Rachel had roused the other group members from their tents. A little girl named Talia came bounding towards Harvey while her mother carefully followed.   
  
“They’re back!” She shouted excitedly. Her blue eyes bright with excitement.   
  
Talia was roughly eight years old, she had blue eyes, dark hair, and olive skin. Her mother was named Melisande and judging from her accent and darker appearance she was from the middle-east. She had a husband; a man named Henri but they had been separated after the Safe Zone fell.   
  
“I know sweetie.” Harvey replied with a smile.   
  
Melisande joined Harvey’s side as they approached the UHaul while Talia ran ahead of them. Joker jumped out of the cab; giggling with glee as Selina staggered out the passenger side.  
  
“You are never driving again... ever.” she hissed before stumbling towards the tent she shared with a younger girl named Jen.   
  
“Aren’t you going to help unload?” Harvey asked sternly. Selina was fickle; some days she could cooperate but others she blindly refused.   
  
“I’ve dealt with enough shit today.” She snapped back at him.   
  
Talia ran up to Joker who smiled down at her. Harvey and Melisande frowned, he didn’t trust the man around kids even though his cousin insisted he was harmless.  
  
“Hi Joe, where’s Bane?”   
  
“He’s in back Squirt. High five?”  
  
He lifted up his hand and Talia eagerly gave him a high five before running to the back of the UHaul. Joker giggled and stepped around the front of the truck.  
  
“We brought back a guessst.” He said to Harvey.  
  
A Guest? Joker knew the rules as well as any of them. He may be bashit insane (or on copious amounts of drugs) but he was completely cooperative on this one point.   
  
“Henri?” Melisande asked hopefully.   
  
“Nnnope. Sorry Mels, he’s here for Harvey and ah Rachelll.”   
  
No. It couldn’t-  they’d lost Alfred back at the Safe Zone. Perhaps the old man was more spry than they thought. He had been a military man before becoming the Wayne Family’s butler.   
  
Bane stepped off the back of the truck and was attacked by Talia, who wrapped her arms around his thick waist.   
  
“Bane!” She squealed in delight.   
  
The older man smiled as he picked her up. Talia wrapped her arms around his neck for another hug.   
  
“How are you little one?” He asked.  
  
“Gordon took us fishing today and Dr. Crane caught a catfish! We were gonna reel him in but the line broke and Dr. Crane fell in the river.”  
  
Bane chuckled.   
  
“Is Crane alright?”  
  
“He’s okay. He was pretty mad about it though.”   
  
“I’m glad he’s alright. Do you want to help unload?”   
  
Talia nodded eagerly so Bane set her down. She ran to the opening of the truck but froze in fear then ran back to Bane; burying her face into his stomach. The large man rested a hand on her head to soothe her.   
  
“I’m sorry, I forgot we brought back a guest. He won’t hurt you, little one.”   
  
Talia had been warned about going near strangers. Harvey tensed and moved behind the truck to see who it was. His heart stopped.   
  
_**Bruce.** _  
  
He was helping Blake with one of the larger boxes. He was a bit ragged, and had lost some weight but it was still Bruce Wayne. His friend turned for a moment and his eyes lit up.  
  
“Harvey!”   
  
Bruce set down his edge of the box and Blake didn’t object. He hopped off the UHaul and gave Harvey the biggest hug he had ever received.   
  
“Jesus... Bruce is it really?”   
  
“Save your breath Harv, where’s Rachel? Alfred?”  
  
Of course he wants to know where Rachel is. But Rachel belongs to us now.  
  
Rachel, Gordon, and Crane were at the front of the UHaul. Bane had walked Talia back to Melisande and was speaking to her quietly. Selina had gone to get Jen, who was partially immobile due to her ankle. Joker called to Rachel who moved to the back of the truck with a concerned look on her face.  
  
She froze when she saw him.   
  
Then she burst into tears.  
  
Blake hopped off the back of the truck and moved away in silence as she tackled Bruce; nearly knocking him over. She kept touching his face to see if he was real, because Harvey himself still wasn’t sure.   
  
Then she kissed him.   
  
Again, and again she kissed his mouth. Bruce pulled her in and held her tight against him.  
  
Harvey felt that ugly voice in the back of his head start to roil ugly curses.  
  
 _ **Not fair.**_  
  
Bruce moved away from her for a moment. He babbled questions about how she was, who was at camp how she and Harvey had been faring. Rachel did her best to answer them but she was too emotional so Harvey did it for her; numbly.   
  
“Where’s Alfred?”   
  
Bruce walked past the Uhaul to observe the group, who in turn looked back at him with interest. Joker waved sporadically with a huge grin on his face as always.   
  
“Is is he sick? He’s taking a nap right? He used to do that... have his tea and take a nap for a half hour...”  
  
“Bruce...”  
  
Harvey and Rachel knew first hand that he didn’t take loss well. Alfred had slipped into a quiet depression at the safe zone when the Guard abandoned them and the herds moved in he was separated from them as they fled to escape. Rachel thought he’d simply gotten lost but Harvey and the ugly voice in his head knew it was suicide.   
  
_“I... I swore I would protect him the moment he was born I swore- I failed them Harvey.” Alfred sobbed._  
  
 _“Failed who?” Harvey asked._  
  
 _“Master Thomas, Mistress Martha. They entrusted me with the boy’s life the moment he was born and I... I...”_  
  
 _ **No time. Leave him. He wants to die let’s go.** _  
  
_“So you’re just going to abandon us?”_  
  
 _Alfred gave him a look. The old man’s eyes were blank._  
  
 _“Just leave me be Master Dent. Take Rachel and get her to safety. I will only slow you down.”_  
  
 _Harvey punched a wall in frustration then flipped his coin. It came up on the scratched side. He turned and ran out the door where Rachel was waiting._  
  
“He... he didn’t. But he... I was at the Manor he left me a note to find you he...”  Bruce stammered, he was starting to hyperventilate.   
  
He was ten years old all over again.   
  
“When the Safe Zone fell, we got separated.” Harvey stated numbly. “If we paused to look for him none of us would have made it.”   
  
Bruce sank to his knees, clutching Rachel who stroked his hair and soothed him. There were tears in his eyes as he buried his face into her blouse. Harvey stepped over and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s okay.” He said softly.  
  
 _ **It’s not okay. He’s gonna mope around for weeks and guess who’s going to have to save is ass? We are.  
**_

* * *

  
  
Bruce numbly learned the camp hierarchy despite the newfound ache in his chest. There was Harvey who was the leader, obviously. Rachel. A cop named James Gordon who was calm and kind hearted. Jen, who was Selina’s closest friend. There was Melisande and her daughter, Talia. At first, Bruce assumed that Bane was Talia’s father due to the way he treated the small girl and her mother, but this was not the case. And lastly, a Psychiatrist named Jonathan Crane who was very uptight and in a terrible mood due to falling in the river earlier that day.   
  
That night, they had a meal of spam, baked beans, and canned peaches around a campfire. Rachel was leaning against him as Harvey looked on across the circle in between Crane and Gordon. Bane was seated next to Melisande with Talia excitedly chattering in his lap, having finished her meal. Selina and Jen were silent, with Selina passing Bruce and Joker death stares. Joker himself, kept stealing food from Blake’s plate which angered him enough to stab him with a fork.   
  
Bruce felt empty despite Rachel’s warmth. Alfred had raided him since he was ten, took care of him, coaxed him through his angsty teen years.   
  
He was gone. And there was nothing Bruce could have done about it.   
  
“Mr. Wayne?”  
  
Bruce’s eyes flickered up from his meal to see Talia looking at him eagerly.  
  
“When did you wake up from your comma?”  
  
“Coma.” Bane corrected.  
  
Everyone looked at Bruce, he had been too wrecked over Alfred to talk about it. Even Selina seemed slightly interested.   
  
“Two days ago.” He replied.   
  
“Holy Shit.” Blake blurted out.   
  
“John!” Gordon barked. “Not in front of Talia.”   
  
“Yeah Bird-Brain _jeez_ you’re corrupting her young mind already.”   
  
“I’m not the one who tried to teach her how to make-”   
  
“Stop it.” Harvey barked. He was in a foul mood; glad to see him back but it looked like Big-Bad-Harv was going to jump out and bite someone in the ass.   
  
Bruce wondered what set him off.   
  
“It’s okay. Daddy used to say shit all the time when he would-”  
  
“ _Talia Ducard_.” Melisande said firmly. “We do not use those words.”  
  
Talia pouted and looked up at Bane, hoping for him to intercede. He did not, nodding in agreement with Melisande.   
  
“Continue, Bruce.”  
  
Bruce told them about waking up in the hospital, the girl and the bicycle, being hit by a shovel (which Joker thought was hilarious). Waking up to Barsad, his first walker kill, finding Alfred’s note, which caused him to pause and Rachel to rub his back in comfort. Him riding into the city and meeting Blake, learning about how the walkers recognise prey by smell thanks to Joker-  
  
“Wait, so if you cover yourself in their guts it makes them ignore you?” Harvey asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
“Yeah.” Bruce replied, picking at what was left of his beans.   
  
“I’d rather let them eat me.” Selina growled.  
  
“It’s gross, I know but it worked.” Blake interjected. “We can use it for emergencies.”  
  
“Uh, you’re welcome.” Joker mumbled. Jen reached over and patted his thigh in thanks. He flashed her a winning smile much to Selina’s chargin. Bruce wondered if they were siblings.   
  
Blake finished their story and everyone but Selina thought Joker’s driving was amusing. Soon the conversation dissipated to random discussions, it was mostly Gordon, Harvey and Bane talking about how much supplies they had and how to ration them to prolong their next trip. Melisande was telling Talia a story. Joker kept teasing Blake about something and poking his arm with a plastic fork. Selina and Jen had left for the night to their tent. Rachel had her arm around him.  
  
“If you’re finished, you can come to bed with me.” She whispered softly into his ear.   
  
Bruce noticed Harvey staring  at them out of the corner of his eye but he agreed anyway.   
  


* * *

  
She kissed him incessantly and clung to the short hairs on the back of his neck as he moved within her. She was warm, she felt good. They were both trying to be silent as possible not to disturb the others.   
  
Bruce missed her so much.   
  
She told him softly how much she missed him.   
  
After they had finished he curled around her. She apologised for throwing him out. Bruce told her she had no reason to be sorry, he kissed the back of her head and stroked her hair. 

He was just glad she was there, and  that he could hold her. 

That night, he slept without fear for the first time since leaving the hospital. 

* * *

  
  
Harvey knew Bruce was in their tent. He knew they had fucked, and they were sleeping together. He chose to take the night watch, sitting on top of the Uhaul and watching for danger, even though he kept looking at Rachel’s tent.   
  
**_In our tent. With our woman... the slut._ **  
  
“Shut up.” He muttered quietly.  
  
 _ **We should have unplugged him.**_  
  
“Bruce is our friend. I’m glad he’s back. Even if you’re not.”  
  
 _ **You wish he hadn’t come back too. But you’re too goody goody to admit it.** _  
  
“I said, shut up.” He growled.  
  
“How’s it hangin’ Harv?”  
  
Harvey jumped to see Joker standing on the ground, looking up at him.  
  
“What are you doing out here?”  
  
Joker’s mouth twitched, still smiling.  
  
“Uh, personal time.”  
  
 _ **Oh... disgusting.** _  
  
“I don’t want to watch.”  
  
“Neither do I, perv. I just came by to let you know I was leaving, so when I’m back you won’t shoot me.”  
  
“Oh. I won’t.”  
  
“Nite, Harv.”  
  
Joker trudged off into the trees.  
  
 ** _Freak._**

* * *

  
  
That morning Harvey saw Rachel stepping out of the tent. He had stayed up all night arguing with the ugly voice in the back of his head. He really needed to sleep, even if it was for an hour or two. He climbed down from the Uhaul and walked up to her. He knew he should be going to his car, where he usually slept to keep up the ruse that he and Rachel weren’t an item.  
  
 _ **Not anymore we’re not.**_  
  
“Hey.” He said to her and reached out unconsciously to kiss her it was completely habitual, there was no one else up yet.  
  
She stepped away from him, giving him a harsh look. The best thing about Rachel was that she never made a scene in public, she always waited to rip you a new one when no one else was looking.   
  
“Rachel-”  
  
“You told me he was _dead_.” She hissed, her voice low enough for no one else but him to hear.  
  
“I... I know I did but-”  
  
“You lied to us. You _lied_ to me Harvey.”  
  
“I did it to protect you, he wasn’t waking up-”  
  
“But he was still alive wasn’t he?”   
  
Harvey paused for a moment.   
  
“Yes... but if I unhooked him from those machines-”   
  
“I mourned him. _I fucking slept with you_ thinking he was dead.”   
  
“Rachel.”  
  
He tried to touch her shoulder, calm her down. She shoved him this time.  
  
“Don’t _touch_ me. Stay the hell away from me. We’re done.”   
  
Harvey felt that ugly voice rising up within him. He tried to mash it down but he felt it taking over.  
  
“Fine... that’s _perfectly_ fine. I fucking saved your ass so many times and this is how you repay us? You fucking _whore_.” He snarled.   
  
Rachel’s eyes widened and she stepped away from him. He stalked to his car, his eyes clouded with a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time.    
  
No, **they.** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a psychologist, so I have no idea if I've gotten down whatever mental illness Harvey has. But he's cray-cray for sure. 
> 
> Melisande is Talia's mom's name from the comics. 
> 
> Henri Ducard is Ra's al Ghul's alias in Batman Begins. I thought calling him Ra's would be a bit of a stretch since he's obviously not a Terrorist-Ninja-Merc in this Verse. 
> 
> Jen was in the Dark Knight rises, she was Juno Temple's character (I kept calling her Holly until I saw her name in the credits since apparently no one calls her by name in the actual film)


	5. The Past is a Joke, the Present's the Punchline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay everyone! 
> 
> I've been sick. And, I've also been writing another edition to my Black and Blue series.
> 
> Note to self: Do not ever try to write two fics at once. Your brain gets clusterfucked. 
> 
> TW: This chapter is pretty vulgar. Even by my standards. It might offend some people.

Joker stumbled through the underbrush at dawn. He had killed two Zombies, or was it three? Six? He didn’t give a fuck. It didn’t matter, really.   
  
Killing something that wasn’t already dead was no fun. _No fun at all_. Not like killing a live person.   
  
And he was calling them fucking Zombies because that is what they were.  
  
When he was a boy, bouncing from one place to the other because his mom never wanted him (or was she stomped to death in a Riverdance competition?) and his dad was fucking Houdini, (or did he die working for MI6? No, he was an alien. Here to impregnate earth women to save his own species you _dumbass_.) he had only three changes of clothes to his name and a book about Haitian folklore written by some pretentious-as-fuck Anthropologist.  
  
A Zombie, was a freshly dead corpse that could be revived by a Haitian witch. She typically used the reanimated meatbag as a slave.   
  
Yeah, they may serve no one (they eat fuckin’ everything though) but the effects were similar. Once a person was bitten they would get sick and die. Then, within a span of few minutes to hours they would come back unless the brain was too severely damaged.   
  
But of course, he knows this. He knows,  but the same thing repeated itself over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.   
  
Euphoria is waning. His high is leaving. He needs-  
  
He fumbled for a small bag in his hands. Christ, he needs this, he _needs_ this.   
  
“Joe.”   
  
Joker turned, stumbling, hiding the bag quickly in one of several pockets he’s painstakingly stitched into his coat overnight.    
  
“ _Kerr._ What do you want Birdbrain?” He growled.  
  
Birdbrain _knows_. He’s pretty sure that he’s always known that he was on drugs but he can’t-- he’ll take them away. If he takes them away he’ll _crash_ and if he crashes he could be left behind for Zombie Chow.   
  
He won’t. He may be blood but Joker will not let him take his drugs away.   
  
He’ll try though. Fuckin' Eagle Scout. Ha. _Eagles_.   
  
“You’ve been gone all night, Harvey’s been looking for you.”   
  
Joker stretched his arms wide with a wry smile. It hurt to smile still; those scars would never fully heal. (Nerve Damage, you fucking cunt bitch). But god-damn him if he won’t try. See? Nothing wrong here. This is not the Clown you’re looking for. Move along.   
  
“Well, here I ammm Birdy. What does uh, Two-Face want?”   
  
Birdbrain stiffened, he’s unsure. His gun was stuffed in his pants right over his dick. Which is stupid because someone could just reach into his pants and shoot his dick off. Or a good Sparta Kick could cause the gun to go off anyway. Joker knows the only time people have their safety off nowadays is when they’re around the little Squirt, so she doesn’t shoot her eye out or something.   
  
Joker was indifferent to kids. But Squirt was growing on him. She was just a little scrawny thing like wisp in the wind. But, she was fearless, and asked endless questions. He tried teaching her how to make a grenade using buckshot and bang-snaps but obviously the group disapproved. She still had fun. They managed to kill a squirrel but it was too full of buckshot to be of any use other than a hood ornament.   
  
She was just disappointed because she couldn’t eat it. Damn, that kid was awesome.   
  
“He saw you wander off. You didn't come back. We were worried.” Birdbrain repeated himself.    
  
“Oh, yeah. Right. I needed a little _alooone_ time if you catch my drift. Selina’s ass was bugging me.”   
  
The kid frowned at him. Birdbrain may have shrimp balls, (and was one bullet away from no dick) but he was pretty smart. He was good at reading people. He noticed the little things, the small detail. Which is why Joker was pretty sure Birdbrain knew he was on drugs. But, he couldn’t prove it yet.   
  
“I know about the drugs, Joe.”  
  
Y’see? Smart cookie.   
  
“Kerr. You’ve known for a while. Since I pulled you off the street. You didn’t say anything then, why start now?” Joker replied.  
  
Birdbrain continued to frown. His feet shifted nervously before he stepped forward.   
  
“I... well... you’re family--”  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Joker took a step back. He didn’t want Birdbrain close to him. Not now. If he doesn’t have his fix soon he’ll crash. _He’ll fucking crash._  
  
“You’ve done nothing but- well...”  
  
Joker didn’t really take care of Birdbrain, he wasn't fucking _Jean Valjean_ or some shit. Heck, he didn’t know the kid was even alive until he found one of the places his mom used to live (his parents were con-artists, always on the run finally the law caught up with them and swiss-cheesed them with bullets). In one of the more derelict boxes he found a photo album with his aunt and his mom as babies.   
  
He wasn’t really interested in a family, no not really. He was just curious. So he did some digging. His auntie Jane had married a man named John Blake, they had Birdbrain a year later. But, she was obviously a shitty driver since she ended up dead shortly after Birdy’s third birthday due to a car accident.  
  
Johnny Boy was a gambling addict. One day, he got a little too deep with the sharks so they showed up and shot him to death in front of poor wickle Birdbrain, who was tossed around like a hot-potato until he ended up in some orphanage. Joker was old enough to possibly get the thirteen year old kid out of there; but he had a criminal record and some days he was just too tweaked out to function. He was sure drug tests would be involved and he was too lazy to falisfy one.   
  
He kept a picture of Birdbrain close though. Knew his birthday too, and that they’d throw him out the minute he turned sixteen. Even though the Wayne Foundation gave most orphanages funding, sometimes it wasn’t enough. Especially the small Catholic boy’s home where he had been sent.   
  
He crashed a few days before his birthday. Woke up three days after. He had a feeling the kid was gone already.   
  
A month later he saw him working at a pizza joint a couple blocks from his apartment. He slept in the kitchen at night after everyone else went home.   
  
Joker’s curiosity got the best of him. He took Birdbrain in.   
  
He didn’t do much to help the kid. Just gave him a futon to fall down on and a place to shit and shower. Since he didn’t really eat much anyway he shared his tv-dinners and breakfast cereal too. The kid was skeptical of course, about being his cousin.

  
  
_“Why didn’t my aunt take me in after-”_  
  
 _“She died. Was a prostitute, her pimp drowned her in bleach.”_  
  
 _“Oh... I’m sorry.”_  
  
 _“Don’t be she was a bitch, would have pimped you out. She did this... to me you know because I wouldn’t listen.”_  
  
 _Joker motioned to the scars on his face._  
  
 _“Why didn’t she say anything about me? Or my mom?”_  
  
 _“Dunno. Does it matter? She’s dead, Birdbrain now eat your Froot Loops.”_   
  
  
“...you really helped me out.” Birdbrain continued.   
  
“Are you done?”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Are you fucking done or is this little love-letter going to lead somewhere?”   
  
He needs his fix. His body is itching.   
  
“I’m not going to tell anyone about the drugs... yet. I have no idea what you’re on, but if it becomes a problem or puts the group in danger I will.Tell. Harvey. I just... want you to know that.”   
  
Oh. Well, that works.   
  
“Okay, uh... thanks. Now fuck off I need to take care of something.”

* * *

Selina saw Joker and Blake making their way back to the camp. She lowered her binoculars with a sigh.   
  
“They’re back. It looks like they’re okay.” She shouted down to Harvey.  
  
“Good.” Harvey growled before stalking off to check on whatever.    
  
Sometimes the man had PMS, she swore to god. Selina figured it was because Rachel dumped him now her trust fund was back from the dead (thankfully, not as a walker). Now they would all suffer.   
  
Selina wasn’t an idiot. In fact, despite her misgivings everyone in camp had at least half a brain on their shoulders. They all knew she and Harvey were fucking. Well, except for Talia. But she got a free pass for being a kid who didn’t know any better. And maybe Joker too, but just because he was batshit insane and would have made sure no one forgot. Asshole.   
  
Plus, he liked to wander off at night. He  probably never heard them going at it.   
  
That’s what Selina gets for putting her and Jen’s tent right next to theirs.    
  
At least with Bruce she’s a little quieter. A little. Selina regretted not telling him about it the moment he mentioned her. Yeah, the moment your wife heard you were dead she went off and fucked your best friend.   
  
Maybe it’s because his cock wasn’t as big as his wallet.   
  
However, Selina considered herself a feminist. If Rachel wanted a sex, she could have it no strings attached. But, she knew the others didn’t approve that much. Gordon had lost his wife, possibly his kids. Melisande lost her husband and even though she was close to Bane he didn’t sleep in her tent, in fact, he never went near it despite Talia’s begging, so he was in the clear.   
  
To the others, it just seemed unfair. And rather... well. Abnormal. To just throw away the memory of your husband so blindly.  
  
Selina climbed down from the Uhaul. Jen hobbled up to her on crutches.   
  
“How’s it going?”  
  
“Fine, how’s your ankle?”  
  
“Crane said the swelling’s gone down. He also said that he’s a Psychiatrist not an Orthopedic Doctor.”   
  
“He went to medical school.”  
  
“To study brains and emotions. Not my ankle.”  
  
Selina smirked.   
  
“His college degree isn’t doing him any good now is it?”   
  
Jen smiled back at her. Selina remembered finding her on a street corner, starved out of her mind with pimps and dealers breathing down her neck. She took the girl in on principle; having been in the same boat. She taught Jen how to pickpocket, steal identities, and how to con a man with just one stare.  
  
They were doing good. Until everything went to shit.   
  
The Narrows (where they happened to live) got hit first. The police thought it was just some crazy hobos on Bath Salts but after a while, when the hospitals went down and the rest of the world was reporting the same; they realised it was serious.   
  
The Safe Zone came and went. Selina and Jen ended up with the group. Selina got sent back to loot  because she was an excellent locksmith and a good shot if it was necessary. Bane was fearless and had a good head on his shoulders, Blake knew the streets like the back of his hand and was good at spotting stuff, Joker was just crazy.   
  
Sometimes, Gordon or Harvey would come along, but Gordon was pretty old, and still recovering from a bullet wound he took to the hip months before. Harvey just wanted to keep order at camp.   
  
Which usually meant, he wanted to fuck Rachel uninterrupted.    
  
Dr. Crane was well, the de facto medic despite being a Psychiatrist; and formerly the head doctor at Arkham Asylum. Although he complained a lot he did have extensive knowledge of drugs which was good for Jen, after she had twisted her ankle he knew shortcuts to make her feel a little better while their supplies were low.   
  
Crane was a pretentious asshole. He was short, thin, and one of those men who were extremely good looking to the point it made them unappealing to some degree.   
  
His piercing ice-blue eyes didn’t help at all.   
  
He was kind of creepy, now that Selina was thinking about it.  
  
Melisande knew how to shoot, which was surprising considering that Selina figured she was some mail-order bride bought by some wealthy businessman. But, she never went looting because she wanted to care for her daughter. Selina forced Jen to stay behind for similar reasons.   
  
“How do you think Bruce is holding up?” Jen asked suddenly, dragging Selina away from her thoughts. “He won’t learn how to shoot even though Gordon wants to teach him.”   
  
Selina shrugged, she didn’t give a shit. If the man won’t hold a gun it means a walker would get him. The Rachel could go back to fucking Harvey then Harvey would stop being an ass.   
  
“He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.”   
  
Selina and Jen walked for a short time before Blake and Joker made it up the camp. The kid looked pretty upset while Joker looked like his normal annoying self.   
  
“ _Helloooo ladiiiesss_.” Joker called, flashing his nasty yellowed teeth. The smile bunched and stretched the Glasgow on  face.   
  
If the man wasn’t such a little shit she’d almost feel sorry for him. She could see a handsome man underneath the lack of hygiene and scar tissue.   
  
Jen waved back. She always went for the crazies. Poor girl didn’t realise she deserved so much better.   
  
“Your nose is bleeding.” Selina said back to him. Because it was.  
  
Joker’s eyes widened for a moment as he reached up to dab the blood off his face. Jen offered him a handkerchief which he graciously plucked from her hands.   
  
If they ended up banging each other, she made a mental note to cut his dick off.   
  
“Please tell me it’s because you finally grew some balls and kicked his ass.” She said to Blake.  
  
Blake didn’t meet her eye he just slunk to his car where he normally slept. Blake was a good kid. He didn’t deserve the shit he had to put up with.  
  
“JOKER!”   
  
Selina turned and saw Harvey stomping towards them. She signalled to Jen to go to the tent because Two-Faced Harv was going to show his other face and it was an ugly fuck.   
  
She knew the saying about curiosity. She wanted to see what would happen, so Selina stayed put.   
  
“Hello Harv-”

Joker was cut off mid-sentence when Harvey decked him in the face. He stumbled backwards in surprise; his other nostril bleeding, his eyes flashed for a moment. He looked like a wolf- no a feral dog which was trapped in a corner.   
  
“What. The hell. Were you doing?” Harvey bellowed, his lips curled back to make him look like he was snarling.   
  
“Uh... I told you-”   
  
Harvey kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough, a low wheeze and a soft giggle escaped him. Joker found pain funny. It was fucking terrifying.   
  
Selina was frozen, unsure of what to do. From the corner of her eye she could make out the group besides Jen, Melisande, and Talia making their way over.   
  
“You were gone for almost nine hours! We thought walkers dragged you off you fucking _freak_!  YOU DON’T GET TO JUST-”  
  
Harvey paused to flop down onto Joker’s chest and punch him in the face again. Suddenly, with a snarl Joker rolled over and fought back, his fists blindly hitting Harvey in the chest and neck. Harvey was thrown off but managed to hold his ground. The two men were grappling like wolves now, yelling, cussing, and _laughing_. Jesus Christ.   
  
Selina took a step back as Bane rushed past her. He grabbed Joker by the back of the neck and pulled.  
  
“Stop. Both of you sto-”  
  
Joker wheeled from Harvey and went for Bane, but his blows did no good. The man was a fucking _tank_. Blake ran up and grabbed Joker by the waist; pulling him back.  
  
“Joe, calm down!” he shouted.   
  
Harvey tried to lunge for Joker again but Bruce and Gordon pulled him away.   
  
“What the hell...” Gordon muttered under his breath.   
  
Selina felt like an idiot. Just standing there and watching but what else could she do?   
  
Crane, being the Psychiatrist suggested moving the two men to opposite sides of the camp so they could cool off. Everyone agreed that was best.   
  
Joker was strangely calm now; softly giggling as Bane and Blake dragged him towards the Uhaul. His eyes were still dark though; wild. His face was smeared in blood and he had a black eye. Harvey was less beat up but his lip was split and he was spitting blood. Bruce was leading him towards their tent.   
  
“Miss Kyle?” Crane asked suddenly.   
  
She turned to see Crane, his freaky blue eyes seemed to be burning into her soul.   
  
“Yeah?” She replied.  
  
“I understand you know what happened here. I’m sure Mr. Dent and Mr. Kerr are most likely going to exaggerate on why they were attacking each other so it’s best we understand from a third party point of view.”   
  
“I’m not sure.” Selina replied. “Joker was gone all night. Harvey was pissed about it and attacked him. Joker defended himself.”   
  
She tried to leave, having said her piece. Jen and Melisande would probably want to hear about this.   
  
“Mr. Dent wouldn’t attack someone over something so minute.” Crane called to her.  
  
“But he did. Weird, how people change sometimes.”   
  
“Yes. As you would say, _weird_ Miss Kyle.”

* * *

Joe seemed to have calmed down now that Harvey was out of his line of sight. Bane brought a bucket of water and a cloth.  He patted Blake’s shoulder which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Bane had always been affectionate with him. He didn’t really know why but it was awesome. It was a shame he was too shy to approach him.   
  
“I’m sorry he punched you. He gets really riled up in fights.”  
  
Bane made a noncommittal sound; shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“It was nothing. We’ll deal with it later. I’m going to see how Harvey is faring.”  
  
His hand moved to gently squeeze the back of his neck. Oh god, was Bane _trying_ to tease him?   
  
“If you need anything, you know where to find me.”   
  
Blake smiled in thanks, making sure to steal a side-glance of Bane’s ass as he left. He’d keep that in mind for sure. He dipped the cloth in the cool water and began to work on Joe’s face.   
  
“What the hell, Joe?” Blake murmured as he gingerly dabbed some of the drying blood.  
  
Joe shivered, his eyes flickering back and forth. Blake assumed it was the drugs making him act this way. But, he had promised not to tell anyone. He had seen Harvey hitting him first so he’d let this one slide.   
  
“He called me a freak.”  Joe growled. “Didn’t do anything to him. Fucking _cunt_.”   
  
Made sense. Well, hitting him was one thing. Calling him a freak was another. Blake learned about Joe’s berserk button when a random stranger tried to mug them while they were out one night. Blake doesn’t even remember what they were doing, or why, but there was a mugger.  
  
Joe of course, tried to weird him out; warn him he was fucking with a crazy man. But the guy wasn’t dissuaded and called him a freak.  
  
He stabbed the guy in the throat with a ballpoint pen. Blake pulled him off before Joe killed him. It was terrifying.  
  
He debated running away that night. But, Joe was the only family he had. He couldn’t just abandon him. He was positive Joe cared for him- in his own way.   
  
Blake stopped questioning _that_ after Joe beat up his boyfriend. Well, his ex boyfriend. The guy was an abusive asshole and beat him to a bloody pulp one day while he was over at their apartment. The jerkoff was unaware that Blake happened to share said apartment with his psychopathic cousin. When Joe came home, from whatever it was he did for a living he found Blake on the floor with a concussion and three broken ribs and the prick in the process of leaving the scene.  
  
Blake still is not sure where Joe found the crowbar. Or where he himself got the strength to get him to stop and get them both to a hospital.   
  
The guy ended up having to be in a medically induced coma because of the brain swelling. The moment he recovered he skipped town. Joe got off scot free based on some obscure self defense law.    
  
Joe was growling under his breath on how he was going to find a vat of acid and dip Harvey in it as Blake finished cleaning off his face.  
  
Yeah. he cared. A little.  **  
**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause this is FILLER, filler at night. 
> 
> If you can guess all the movie/novel references I'll give you a cookie.


	6. A Storm is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Accusations of sexual abuse.

Rachel tried to dab some disinfectant on Harvey’s cut lip but he brushed her away. He wouldn’t look at her; his eyes averted to the ground. Bruce showed up with a cold cloth to place on his rapidly swelling face but Harvey ripped the cloth from him and took care of himself. Bruce frowned in confusion before backing off and leaving the tent.  

She was terrified. Bruce was Harvey’s best friend and knew more about him than anyone. But, Bruce  rarely mentioned his dark side, for good reason. Now, Rachel had seen enough of it already. This wasn’t the first time Harvey had attacked someone for something trivial, (the last time, it was Bane who disapproved over important decisions being made with a flip of a coin and not logic and reason) it was getting worse. The ugly side of Harvey people rarely saw before the outbreak was popping up every few days to shout at and insult people- and occasionally hit them. Thankfully, he didn’t hit someone like Jen or Talia. He came very close to striking Selina once, which made Rachel shiver uncomfortably. She remembered how the younger woman’s eyes had narrowed and her teeth bared. Selina reminded her of a cornered alley cat; growling and spitting to bluff off its attackers.

_“Do it.” She hissed. “Show everyone what you really are.”_

_Harvey’s eyes were dark; murderous. His hand was raised to slap her across the mouth. But suddenly he blinked, then stepped back; gawking at his hand in horror. He balked from her and moved stiffly back to his car, muttering something under his breath._

_“Why did we try to hit her? That wasn’t- shut up.”_

She was lying when she told Harvey it was over because he had left Bruce at the hospital. She truly did understand his reasons for doing that and she was glad that her husband survived. Truth to be told, she had just needed an excuse to end it, since she had become disillusioned after seeing Harvey’s ugly side. He seemed to regret his outbursts after they were over, but it was just too dangerous to stay so closely involved.

“What the hell Harvey?” Gordon asked while poking his head into the tent.

James Gordon was a kind man in his early fifties. He had been a police lieutenant and was the first form of authority before Harvey took over due to his sheer force and charisma. Gordon, being calmer and slightly more passive allowed Harvey to take the reins but was seemingly regretting his decision.

Harvey, glared up at Gordon while clutching the cloth to his face.

“We’re sick of that man’s shit.” He growled.

When Harvey was pissed he used the collective “we” for some reason. No one really knew why but Crane was very interested.

“That doesn’t mean you go around punching people. Joker may be a bit... off but he does good work for our group and the last thing we need it to lose him.”

“Who’s in charge here? You, or us?”

Gordon paused for a moment while Rachel looked on, still very nervous. His jaw was obviously clenched in anger.

“I think after your episode people might think differently.”

Harvey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t a democracy anymore.” He snarled. “We’re the ones in charge. And whatever we say-”

He stopped talking while Rachel got up to leave the tent. She’d had enough of it.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Harvey snapped.

“Outside.” Rachel replied. “Or are you going to force me to listen to you pissing around _Führer Dent?_ ”

Harvey glared at her and she swore he was calling her a slut under his breath. Gordon glanced at him; obviously disapproving.

She could hear them bickering as she searched for Bruce; who had a habit of wandering off to brood when things got ugly. When she first started dating him she’d thought it was so _hot_. A badass billionaire with a sensitive side that he never let anyone see but her. She’d been determined to fix him, mould him into something more agreeable but he wouldn’t change for her. He still slunk away when things got stressful and hid; brooding in silence.

She would get so angry with Bruce to the point where she’d chase him out of the house; knowing he wouldn’t fight her and go. Only for him to come back in the morning smelling like alcohol and Harvey’s apartment.

She wished he’d shout back. That’s what had piqued her interest in Harvey; he fought tooth and nail for the things he cared about. The only thing Bruce every cared about was lobbying for gun control and the City’s orphans; who usually ended up killing people with the very guns he was trying to wrench from their hands.

Rachel had spent so much time seeing the negative in Bruce that she’d forgotten how generous and kind he was, how he didn’t squander his money on luxuries (save for cars, but collecting them was kind of his hobby) and he didn’t go about doing cocaine and having three-ways with models and movie stars. He was actually very down-to-earth, well travelled, and intelligent. He was so gentle with her (sex with Harvey gave her bruises; she didn’t like that).

She regretted everything she’d ever done for the past two months.

Rachel saw Melisande and Jen; who were folding the new clothes their looting group bought back yesterday. She approached them with a worn smile. Jen and Melisande glanced up at her.

“How is he?” Melisande asked.

“Upset.  Have you seen Bruce?”

Melisande turned then nodded to the river. Rachel saw Bruce  with Crane; talking quietly. Rachel thanked them before walking down towards the river.

“Be glad you still have him.” Melisande replied. “Your husband, I mean.”

Rachel turned and saw the grieving look in her eyes. A wave of empathy washed over her.

* * *

****

Bruce had left the tent in frustration. Big-Bad-Harv was still out and about and he didn’t want to hang  around and be shit on for no reason.

He’d checked on Joker and Blake, the latter was pretty battered and rather pissed off. He’d asked what had happened and Blake explained what he knew (which seemed rather one-sided but when Harvey was in a mood anything was possible; it was a good thing he didn’t attack women or children.) He had planned on going back to the tent to get Rachel anyway when Crane stopped him.

“I would like to speak to you, Mr. Wayne.” He asked.

“About what?”

“You’ve known Mr. Dent longer than anyone here and I believe you have an explanation for his irrational behavior.” Crane replied.

Crane led him to the river bank away from the others. Bruce looked back and saw Selina standing on top of one of the cars; a rifle poised in her hands. He could hear Bane and Talia chatting while the older man organised their other supplies, but they were out of sight.

“What do you want to know?” Bruce asked.

“As you know, I am a Psychiatrist.”

“Yeah, head of Arkham.”

Crane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You know about that? Not very many people do-”

“The Wayne Foundation funded one of your programs; the one for rehabilitating damaged youths.”

Crane still looked surprised.

“I was not aware that you controlled the foundation.” He plucked a cloth from his pocket to clean his glasses. “I believe I must have misjudged you.”

Bruce smiled and laughed a little.

“Been reading too many tabloids?”

Crane shook his head.

“No, no never mind. About Mr. Dent.”

“What about him?”

“This wasn’t the first time he’s attacked someone, his _outbursts_ are sporadic and are getting significantly worse-- you are aware of his...” he cleared his throat “...episodes?”

“Yeah. He usually only has them once he’s pissed. He’s very apologetic afterwards.”

“He tried to hit Miss Kyle once.”

Bruce froze, looking at Crane in disbelief.

“He _wouldn’t_ -”

“He managed to stop himself before he struck her. He was mortified- didn’t speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Thank god the child didn’t see it.”

Crane shook his head then trudged over to the water’s edge to look at his distorted reflection.

“I believe, he may have some form of dissociative identity disorder, or bipolar-- possibly schizophrenia.”

“Jesus you can’t be serious-”

“Did Mr.Dent ever discuss his childhood with you?” Crane asked, he was in full doctor mode at this point.

Bruce frowned as he tried to remember.

“His dad was a cop.” He said finally, “His mom stayed at home- I never went over there Harvey always came to my place. I never met his parents or anything but I know he didn’t like it there. Sometimes, he’d spend a whole weekend at my house and would go to school with me on Monday.”

“Do you think he could have been abused?”

Bruce didn’t even think about it. He didn’t want to think about it even though the thought crossed his mind several times.

“I’ve _thought_ about it- but you just don’t ask about things like that.”

Crane nodded.

“You’ve thought about it. So you do beleive-”

“Bruce?”

The two men turned and saw Rachel coming down from the camp. Bruce went to her; she pulled him into an embrace while an obviously uncomfortable Crane watched.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

“Just missed you, Harvey’s bickering with Gordon- he hasn’t come back yet.”

That piqued Crane’s interest despite his obvious distaste for public displays of affection.

“What do you mean, hasn’t come back?”

Rachel turned to Crane, a worried look on her face.

“By now he’s usually himself, and apologising to everyone. While he was in there he started ranting about our group not being a democracy and... _ugh_.”

She shook her head in frustration. Bruce kissed her forehead to comfort her and she relaxed a little more. It was strangely therapeutic to have her close considering all that had happened.

“When he’s in his right mind we’ll sort it okay? Let’s get Gordon away from there before he gets punched.”

Rachel and Crane nodded in agreement and the three of them headed up to the camp. They passed by Bane and Talia. Bane nodded in acknowledgement, Talia greeted them with a wave.  

“WALKERS UP THE ROAD!” Selina shouted.

Bruce and Rachel froze. Crane nearly jumped out of his skin. From the corner of his eye he saw Bane scooping up Talia and taking her to Melisande. Without thinking, he moved Rachel back to their tent.

“The fuck you want?” Big Bad Harv snapped, his eyes flashing.

“Walkers.” Bruce replied while fumbling through his supplies before he found his ax. “Stay here alright? Rachel, you’ll be fine with him?”

She nodded quickly; staring at him in a mixture of fascination and confusion.

Bane, Blake, and Gordon were right behind him as he headed towards Selina with Joker trailing the back; his body shuddering and his nose still bleeding. Harvey was poking his head out of the tent while Rachel was trying to keep him inside.

“How many?” Bruce asked her.

“Looks about ten.” She replied. “They must have followed us from Gotham-- tenacious fuckers.”

She had the rifle poised to shoot. Blake and Gordon moved further up the road with their own firearms. Bane had procured a baseball bat and Joker a crowbar.

“Alright,  Selina, John and I’ll pick off what we can-- don’t want to waste ammo. Then you move in and take care of the rest alright?” Gordon stated.

Bruce and the others nodded.

The gunfire was intense. Bruce felt himself getting sick to his stomach at the sound of it as the reports rang in his ears.

“We got four. Time for you to move in.” Gordon called.

Bane advanced first, his shoulders drawn back making him even look more massive. Bruce followed, trying to get the sounds out of his head with Joker at his left.

“Two for each of us eh _Brucie?_ ” He drawled.

“Yeah-- your nose is bleeding.”

“Again? _Motherfu-_ ”

He was cut off by the sound of metal hitting rotted flesh as Bane decimated the first Walker sending brains and bits of skull onto the dirt. The remaining five snarled and went for him but Bane leapt back with surprising dexterity for someone of his weight. Joker charged with a snarl and downed another one with a ferocious swing. Bruce stepped forward and axed the third in the face but felt one of them grab his upper arm as he tried to pull out is uncooperative ax. Bane pulled it off and threw it to the ground; stomping on its face and hitting another with his bat. Joker rammed his crowbar into the eye socket of the fifth. Then, Bruce swung his ax at the final walker; getting a splat of congealed blood all over his shirt.

He doubted he would ever get used to that.

“ _Gooood_ job ladies.” Joker quipped with a high-pitched giggle.

Bruce sighed as he looked down at the walkers.

“What are we going to do with them?” He asked.

“Leave them, perhaps move them off the road.” Bane replied, he was very interested in the sky for some reason.

“Leave them? These were _people._ ”

“They are not our people.” Bane answered, “A storm is coming.”

Bruce looked up at the sickly blue sky. Bane directed him to a large clump of heavy clouds hanging over the city. With each gust of wind he could almost feel the clouds moving closer. Joker got to work dragging the dead and kicking them into the ditch as far away from the river as possible so the water wouldn’t be contaminated. Bane and Bruce turned to join them.

“The tents will do no good tonight. We’ll sleep in the cars and UHaul.” Bane stated.

“Tell that to _Two-Face_.” Joker growled. “He’s the one in charge around here.”

“Whether or not he having his issues I’m sure he’ll agree.” Bruce added, Bane turned to him with a nod.

* * *

****

Later that evening, the clouds were billowing low and colored a sickly yellow-green. The group packed up the tents and placed them in the trunks of their respective cars; leaving out the pillows and sleeping bags for a comfortable rest during the night. 

Harvey had recovered and tried to apologise to Joker, but he was viciously rebuked with disparaging comments about his mother, along with the double-bird salute. Blake said that he’d get over it sooner or later but Bruce had seeds of doubt.

Bruce was helping Bane tie down their supplies. Most them were tucked away in the vehicles but they needed enough room for the people as well. The stuff that wouldn’t fit was going to be tied to the trees to keep from being swept away by the wind or rain and sent into the river.

Bane was mostly silent when he worked; usually only speaking to point something out to Bruce that he’d missed. Talia would wander by to check on them or give them bottled water.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” She asked earnestly.

“We’re fine little one, go help your mother.” Bane replied.

Talia dawdled, looking back with her hands wrapped behind her.

“She says she doesn’t need my help.” The lie was plain on her face.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile a little. Talia just wanted to be with Bane, that was all. He’d remembered when he was a kid shortly after his parents had died; how he ended up following Alfred across the manor for no reason at all. After he’d hit puberty he’d started to withdraw but he would listen eagerly for the man’s careful footsteps as he made his rounds with a feather duster or furniture polish- just to know he was there was comfort enough.

The thought of Alfred left a pang of grief. He squashed it after a low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Talia’s eyes widened as she scooted closer to Bane; clutching his shirt.

“It’s just a storm it cannot hurt you.” Bane said comfortingly; placing his large hand atop her head.

“What if it makes a tornado?” She whispered fearfully. “And then we’ll get all sucked up and-”

Bane knelt down so he was eye-level with the girl. He brushed away some stray pieces of her hair.

“There isn’t going to be a tornado Talia, it’s too late in the season for it.”

Talia looked disbelieving but she reached out and hugged Bane’s thick neck.

“Can you stay with us tonight? _Please?”_

Bane frowned at her for a moment he glanced over to an approaching Melisande. He told her Talia’s fears and she nodded.

“We are staying in the Uhaul. It will be fine. Henri isn’t here to object to it any longer.”

It was Bruce’s turn to frown.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

Bane glanced down at Talia before turning to finish securing the crates.

“When the girl is asleep I will explain.”

Harvey came over while Bruce and Bane were finishing up. He asked what they were doing and Bane told him. He nodded for a moment but Bruce saw a flash in his eyes; as if someone else was in there.

He debated asking Harvey about his outbursts, but the storm was encroaching, there was lightning in the sky and it was starting to rain.

* * *

 

Harvey, Crane, Blake, and Gordon had their own cars to shelter into. Joker bunked with Blake as always. Selina and Jen took the cab of the Uhaul while the rest of the group huddled in the back.

When Bane closed the back door of the trailer the wind picked up with a low howl and the rain started to pelt more furiously. A crack of thunder made Talia jump and clutch against her mother. Bane stepped over some of the stored supplies and sat down next to her, the girl immediately scrambled into his lap. Melisande smiled softly but Bruce thought he saw a little bit of injury in her eyes.

“It is alright.” Bane soothed.

Rachel was curled up and already dozing off. Bruce liked to joke she could sleep through anything. Melisande had made a nest of blankets for herself and was trying to sleep as well. Bane tugged up a blanket to cover Talia as she lay curled onto his chest; her blue eyes staring fearfully at the trailer door. After a while her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep with a soft sigh, only moving slightly when a clap of thunder sounded outside.

Bruce and Bane lay in awkward silence; listening to the thunder and rain. He finally turned to Bane.

“You said you were going to explain.” He murmured.

Bane nodded slowly.

“Did you know Henri Ducard?” he asked.

Henri Ducard was a businessman of high stature; mostly manufacturing weapons and technologies. Bruce had never looked into his company but there were rumors his dealings were nefarious since he had some... extreme political ideas. Rumors spread that he armed terrorist groups  overseas that shared his beliefs.

“I heard of him.” Bruce replied.

“He hired me after I... was released from prison.” Bane murmured softly.

“What were you in for?”

Bane turned to him, his steel grey eyes were dark.

“A crime my father committed; It was in my home country the laws were corrupt. I spent almost my whole life there.”

Bruce’s eyes widened.

“How old were you?”

“Twelve.” Bane replied simply.

“Jesus Christ.”

Bane laughed softly, his hand ran through Talia’s hair.

“There is not much to do in prison. I spent my days building my body and mind as well as  procuring tattoos. Bane was a nickname given to me by the other inmates so I put it on my hand.” Bane raised his right hand; displaying his knuckles. “I was young and foolish, but  apparently, Mr. Ducard saw my prowess and bribed for my release.”

He paused for a moment when Talia stirred in her sleep with a soft whimper.

“He needed a bodyguard; someone to watch over his pregnant wife while he was away on business. Not very many people liked Ducard and he received threats often. He chose me for my strength; and the knowledge that I would be eternally loyal to him for securing my freedom.”  

“Were you?”

Bane looked slightly offended.

“Of course. I was raised my whole life thinking I was but a common brute; Ducard gave me self importance; something that made me feel like I could be... more. He took me to Gotham to watch over Melisande. I did not realise how long he was gone from home- he missed Talia’s birth, her first steps... her first words. I tried not to grow attached but she was so _innocent_ I had never been near children before. They think you know everything when you truly know nothing. You are the centre of their universe; like a god. I was honored to be in charge of protecting her.”

Bane shook his head.

“Henri started to resent me when he would finally come home for short holidays. Talia preferred me over him for obvious reasons, every time he tried to take her places or spend time with her she kept asking for me. He didn’t understand why and started to resent my presence in his household.”  Bane paused, a low sigh leaving him. “Sometimes, Talia had nightmares, she couldn’t sleep unless I was by her side, so I stayed in her room and held her during those nights. He found out and accused me of... _doing things_... to her.”

He looked away, his eyes glazed over. Bruce knew what he meant.

“Before he could act further the dead began to walk. Henri and I got Melisande and Talia to the Safe Zone. After that he would not allow me near them. Then, the Zone fell, and in the chaos he was separated. I managed to secure their safety but Henri did not find us again.”

Bane was quiet for a moment.

“After we joined the group, it was terrible. Talia begged me to be near her during the night; she had seen people getting their throats ripped out- but I... _I couldn’t._ Not after what I was accused of-”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Bruce asked, perplexed. He’d only known Bane for two days.

Bane turned to him again and smiled despite his obvious distress and exhaustion.

“I don’t know. I suppose, I needed to tell someone. You’re a good man Mr. Wayne, Mr. Ducard thought so. It should be you leading us, not Harvey.”

“You could do it.”

“My duty is to Talia and Melisande. A leader must care for everyone, he can’t afford to be selfish.”

Bruce nodded slowly, letting the words sink in.

* * *

****

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Harvey bellowed as he ripped Bane and Bruce a new one; luckily, he wasn’t in Big-Bad-Harv mode. “You said you were going to tie them down so you could prevent this!”  

Selina watched, silently raging. Their supplies were gone. Whatever had not been stored in the cars, gone. Fucking _gone_. The wind had taken the crates and sent them careening into the river; still swollen from the rain. Selina  and the others had worked their asses off to get that stuff. They had a month’s worth of food, clothes, and medicine. Now, they only had enough for less than a week.

She looked on as Harvey stomped off for a moment; pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he took out a silver dollar coin and flipped it. He turned back to the men.

“We’re going back today; to _replace_ what you cost us.”

The two men nodded slowly. Selina had a feeling Harvey was going to make her come too and she would have none of it.

“I’m not going back.” She hissed.

“We don’t need you.” Harvey snapped. “It’s just going to be Bruce, Bane, John, and Me.”

Of course they were going to force Blake to go. Joker, who was leaning against the Uhaul perked up.

“Uh, if Birdbrain goes, I go. Gotta protect the lineage.”

Harvey glared at him for a moment.

“Fine.” He growled. “You can come too. But don’t you dare bring any explosives.

Harvey turned to Selina. She saw his blue eyes clear and unclouded by hatred.

“You, and the rest of the group try and salvage what you can. We’re taking the Uhaul.”  

Selina nodded, glancing over at the rest of the group. She watched as the men readied their weapons and headed for the Uhaul. Talia pulled away from her mother and grabbed Bane’s hand.

“Don’t go, please!” She cried, trying to pull him back. Bane stood unmoving; his jaw clenched.

“You were just there, don’t leave me alone!”

“You have your mother, Talia.”

Melisande reached down and tried to take her away but Talia wrenched from her grasp.

“What if you don’t come back like father? I won’t let them get you too!”

“They didn't get him Talia.” Melisande replied, trying to soothe her. “He just got lost, he’ll find us soon.”

“You’re just saying that! You always tell me things that aren’t true because you think I’m too little! He’s not here because they... they _ATE HIM!”_

The girl was in hysterics now. Bane knelt down and took Talia’s chin in his hand.

“Talia, I promise I will come back. But I have to go, we won’t have any food if I don’t.”

Talia sniffled for a moment, wiping away her eyes. She stuck out her pinky finger.

“Pinky promise?”

Bane reached out, one of his pinkies was bent and unusable so Talia switched to her other hand. They locked for a moment and shook. Then, Bane pulled her in for a hug before he joined the other men in the Uhaul.

Selina watched the truck as it headed up the road back to Gotham. She turned to Jen who was looking at Talia and her mother sympathetically.

“Poor kid.” She murmured quietly.

Selina nodded in agreement.

* * *

****

_The storm raged as he stumbled out into the darkness; he was naked so the others would not see his damp clothes and implicate him. The rain soaked into his wet skin as he moved towards the crates,of supplies. He reached for the ropes which tied them down against the wind and untied them, then shoved them over so they spilled out and rolled into the swollen river; washing away downstream._

_His work being done, He walked back to his car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens!
> 
> Shamless tumblr promotion -> http://zebringerofd00m.tumblr.com/


	7. Backstab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crude humor in this, not many will find it funny. 
> 
> TW: Graphic torture scene.

 

The drive was long and awkward. Bruce had to stop several times so Bane, Blake, and Joker who were riding in back could pick off walkers blocking the road. Harvey kept muttering softly to himself. In back he could hear Joker laughing and Blake swearing. Bane was obviously silent.

“Bruce.” Harvey murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Take the tunnel to Midtown. It’s faster, and we’ve picked Uptown clean.”

Bruce nodded and turned on the appropriate exit. Things were nagging at the back of his head and he needed to ask.

“Crane’s worried about you.”

“The Psychiatrist? Why?” He asked, his voice suddenly became hostile and his eyes flashed again.

“We’ve all seen your outbursts, Harvey. He... he thinks you might have something.”

“Like what?”

Bruce fought to remember again, but part of him was regretting that he let this slip.

“I don’t know... like schizophrenia?”

“We’re not crazy!” Harvey snapped.

Bruce flinched and waited for Harvey to right himself. He muttered an apology for his outburst and started to play with his coin. Bruce noticed several scratches on one side which made it possible to differentiate between them.

“I know you’re not.” Bruce lied, “But you _are_ being an ass. People are starting to get upset.”

Harvey’s brow furrowed for a moment but he said nothing.

“Being a leader isn’t easy. You have to make tough decisions.” He replied.

“Like hitting someone for talking back to you?”

That glare again, those ugly eyes. Bruce shivered and turned to focus on the road.

“People need to fear us, otherwise they won’t listen.”

“A good leader doesn’t need hurt other people to get his point across.”

Harvey scoffed again.

“I don’t see how you get to lecture me on leadership. What the fuck do you know anyway? From running your fucking birthright in your _ivory tower?_ You’ve never had to campaign for reelection against men who fabricated _disgusting_ stories about you, you’ve never had the mob gunning for you on your way home.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes, yes it does. You see Bruce, those men were too scared to stand up to us fair and square because they knew they would lose. And the moment they were found out to be frauds they were destroyed even faster.”

“So you’re saying by intimidating people they’ll stop questioning you; and instead try to stab you in the back which would expose them as cowards?”

Harvey nodded.

“Still doesn’t make any sense.”

“That’s because you’re not a leader.”

Bruce imagined a cuckoo clock for some reason. He turned to the road again and could see the tunnel up ahead.

“What if they succeed?” He asked suddenly.

Harvey gave him an incredulous look.

“In doing what?”

“In stabbing you in the back, what if they manage to pull it off an you end up killed?”

“That Bruce, will _never_ happen.”  

* * *

****

Selina was on watch duty again; perched on Harvey’s car and eating the last bag of potato chips that had survived the storm. The chips were good, but the bag was advertising a sweepstakes to win two tickets to some young teeny-bopper concert consisting of a bunch of pre-pubescent boys; which was irking.

It was either her or Blake who were on watch and since he was the walking GPS he was needed in Gotham. She didn’t mind; it gave her time to think and she was good at it; her eyes were naturally drawn to movement anyway. Jen was keeping watch on the other side of camp facing the woods. She was propped up on top of Gordon’s car with her injured ankle hanging over the edge as she searched with her binoculars.

Walkers were pretty slow; but they could be stealthy if you weren’t paying attention. Some of them didn’t even move at all until their prey was pretty close. They would just lie still as if they were already put down or they died some other way then wait until a hapless person would get close enough- _bam._ Game Over.

They were also pretty harmless in small groups. But, in a herd of twenty or more, and in confined spaces they were extremely dangerous.

Unless you managed to close a door in their face; they hadn’t quite worked out the whole doorknob thing.

The rest of the group, (even germaphobe Crane) tried to salvage the supplies that had fallen in the river. They’d gotten some of the canned goods which had sunk straight to the bottom but other than that it was futile. Selina watched them as they moved about camp; trying to make the most of what they had left.

Talia seemed to have recovered from her earlier outburst. Kids were elastic; they could bounce back from anything, but every few minutes she would glance up the road with a wistful look on her face. Melisande would pull her away and ask for some help washing clothes or pitching one of the tents.

“Mom, I have to use the bathroom.” She heard the girl whisper.

Melisande waved her off; giving her some toilet paper and hand sanitiser. Selina watched from the corner of her eye as Talia crept over to her, she looked back occasionally to see if her mother had noticed that she didn’t have to use the bathroom after all.

“ _Psst..._ Missus Kyle.”

“Yeah?” Selina asked, not even bothering to glance down.

“Are they back yet?”

Selina looked over at Talia, her fingers began to drum on the butt of her rifle.

“We were gone all day last time; it’s barely noon.”

Talia looked down, her face defeated. Selina felt a small bit of compassion wash over her.

“Hey, come up here.”

Talia obediently scrambled up the side of the car so she was sitting next to her. Selina handed her the bag of potato chips which Talia shyly accepted.

Selina felt uncomfortable around kids; but that didn’t mean she disliked them. She remembered what it was like to be one; ignored and unwanted with adults constably assuming that you were too gullible.

“You didn’t mind Bane leaving last time we went out.” She said while Talia quietly munched on the chips.

Talia nodded slowly.

“Because I knew he would come back.” Talia said quietly.

Selina frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Talia shrugged.

“It’s just a feeling I get sometimes- like something bad is going to happen.”

“Do you know what exactly?”

Talia shook her head and kept munching on her chips.

“Sometimes, I’m wrong and everyone makes me feel dumb for being scared. They tell me not to be scared all the time. But, those dead people... what they do... they can show up at any time like they did yesterday. They _eat_ normal people.”

Talia handed the bag of chips back to Selina, she was trembling.

“Did you see walkers kill your father?” Selina asked slowly, then mentally kicked herself for being so blunt with a kid; she really needed to learn how to talk to them.

The girl shook her head.

“No, but I know Mom’s  is lying about him being alive. I got a hamster for my birthday. I came home from school one day and Mom told me she got out of her cage and ran away. But that night I had to use the bathroom and I caught Bane taking her outside to bury her in our garden. He said Mom didn’t want to hurt my feelings that’s why she didn’t tell me what happened.”

Talia turned to look at Selina her eyes were welling up.

“She _lied_ to me, she made Bane lie to me too. Grown ups tell us kids not to lie and they go and do it anyway. It isn’t fair! _I hate her._ ”

_Ouch._

“I’m sure she has her reasons for keeping things from you, she just wants you to be safe.”

Talia shook her head again.

“Bane’s the only one who's never lied to me. My mom made him do it, but he told me the truth anyway.” She stated, her chin jutting out defiantly.

_“Talia Ducard!”_

Selina and Talia turned to see Melisande heading towards them. She was pissed. Talia slid down from the car and approached her mother. The woman grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her forward.

“I was worried sick, I though you’d been drug off by walkers!”

“I was just talking with Missus Kyle.”

Melisande glanced up at Selina, her eyes protective and wary.

“What were you talking about?”

“Oh you know, girl stuff.” Selina replied.

“Girl stuff?” Melisande repeated, disbelieving.

Talia’s eyes widened, catching on to the game. Her eyes flickered to the potato-chip bag for a moment.

“Yeah! Like boys!” She pointed to the bag for emphasis.

“Boys.” Melisande repeated again. “Talia, you’re _eight._ ”

“So?” Selina replied, “It’s just innocent fun, let her be a kid Mels. She doesn’t have much else.”

Melisande gave Selina another apprehensive look before taking Talia back to their tent. Talia glanced back at her with a small smile. Selina winked in response.

She supposed she was uncomfortable around kids because she usually ended up being a bad influence. But in this new world, the kid would need it.

* * *

****

The Uhaul pulled up near an old parking garage. Bruce and Harvey hopped out of the cab and headed around back to where Blake, Bane, and Joe were sitting.

“Alright.” Harvey stated while he pulled out a map. “John, come here.”

Blake stepped forward and leaned over to assess the map.

“Is there anything of interest around here? We don’t want to get too far.”

Blake pointed out a couple clinics he knew about, a grocery store, and some gas stations. He’d lived in Midtown; right outside the Narrows with Joe so he knew the most about this area of Gotham. He also pointed out some shortcuts and hidden areas in case people got separated or lost.

“Okay, let’s find some walkers.” Harvey stated.

“Wait- why?” Blake asked for a moment before Joe cuffed him in the back of the head.

Oh... _gross._  

Harvey may be a two-faced asshole, but he wasn’t an idiot. Covering yourself in walker guts was an excellent strategy for looting.

It wasn’t that hard to find some. A small pack of three was trying to get at a frightened cat on a fire escape. They still couldn’t figure out ladders that well so they just stood there growling with their arms waving in the air like those stupid inflatable tube men. Bane took out two of them with his baseball bat and Bruce got the third with his ax.

Joe knelt over the walkers with one of his smaller knives and proceeded to gut them. He handed out guts and bits of flesh to the group. Harvey gagged at the prospect and Bane grimaced (which looked so hot despite the fact he smelled awful) but he, Joe and Bruce were pretty used to it by now.

Well, a little. It was pretty rank but it was much better than being eaten alive.

“Okay, John, Bane, you’re going to go to this clinic here. Siphon gas if you can; we can never have enough.”

Blake stifled a shout of joy. Just him and Bane, this was going to be awesome. Bane turned to him with a nod before going back to the Uhaul to grab some tubing and a couple gas cans.

“Joe, I know you work best by yourself so you’re going to head up to the gas station over there, bring back anything useful; I mean _anything_ food, gas, medicine, you name it.”

Joe made a sound of acknowledgement but didn’t nod. He was still kind of pissed at Harvey. Blake wondered why on earth he chose to come along if he was just going to be more of a shit than usual the whole time.

“Bruce and I will be headed for this grocery store. Strip places as clean as you can but travel light in case you run into any problems. Make multiple trips if needed. After you clean out a place loot whatever you can close by; don’t go too far. Do we all have watches?”

Joker plucked a pocket-watch from his pants which Blake had assumed before was just a chain-wallet. Harvey and Blake had their own wristwatches.

“We meet back here before six alright? After that we’re clearing out.”

Blake nodded and turned to Bane, who handed him an empty canister for gas.

“Let’s go to work.” Bane stated.

Blake nodded then followed him out to the clinic.

It was still kind of surreal not to have any of the walkers trying to eat them. Bane let out a hum of amusement.

“This is an excellent strategy, despite the smell of course.”

“Yeah, Joe may be weird but he’s really smart. You should see him do math.”

Bane turned to him, an eyebrow cocked.

“I needed to get my GED before they let me in the Academy, I was fine with reading and writing but my numbers were shit. He helped me study.”

Bane nodded slowly.

“I see.”

They paused by a car with a half-eaten corpse hanging out of it; the keys still in her hand. From the looks of things a person was trying to get into their car but they were overrun and eaten alive. It made him sick. The woman had turned; her one eye flickered over to them with a soft growl before looking away again; disinterested.

Bane trudged around to the fill spout of the vehicle and got to work setting up the siphon. Blake stood and watched as those plump lips wrapped around the plastic tubing as he created suction to get the gas flowing out. His cock twitched a little. Bane managed to move away before the gas entered his mouth as he placed the tubing back into the container.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked sarcastically.

Caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh.”

Bane laughed at him, his mouth twisted into a grin. It was the first time since meeting him that Blake had seen him smile that much. His teeth were crooked, Blake didn’t mind.

“Don’t act like you aren’t attracted to me. This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed you staring.”

“Uh... it’s... kind of hard not to.” Blake replied, he could feel his entire face going beet red.

Bane leaned against the car as they both waited for the gas to drain out, he was still smiling albeit it was a smaller one.

“Thank you. You have an excellent ass, if it’s any consolation. I would have approached you the moment I realised you were homosexual, but I have my duties to Talia and Melisande and the camp doesn’t offer much privacy.”

Blake couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Bane liked him, Bane wanted to _fuck_ him. That explained his overt friendliness.

“Uh... thank you too?”

“You are always welcome.”

After the canister was filled, Bane scooped it up and put on the cap.

“Come, I believe I see your clinic.”

They made their way across the street, brushing past a pack of walkers who simply growled and stumbled as they walked by. Bane broke down the door to get inside. The place was abandoned; no walkers in sight inside the building.

Bane looked around, perplexed.

“This was a women’s shelter.” He said, staring at the PSA posters on the wall which centered around domestic abuse and other things that may have affected women living in the area.

Blake nodded slowly.

“Yeah. They have a clinic in the back for medical examinations and other procedures like getting a depo shot or whatever.”

He swallowed nervously; looking away. He remembered staggering in after his ex boyfriend had thrashed him pretty hard (this had been a month before Joe took him out with his crowbar). He didn’t realise where he was (head injuries tend to impair judgement) and panicked when he found out where he’d wandered into. He’d expected the women to be judgemental; kicking him out for entering the wrong shelter at _buttfuck o'clock_ in the morning.

He’d never been so wrong. They patched him up in the clinic and sent him over to a men’s shelter a few blocks away. He stayed the night then walked home the next morning. Joe didn’t even ask why he had been gone or what the hell had happened to him.

“You came here?” Bane asked; perplexed. He was starting to poke around the main lobby in search of supplies.

“Yeah, a couple times. I had friends where I worked and... well... yeah.” Blake lied.

Bane hummed softly as he moved towards the back towards the clinic.

They stripped the cabinets of medical supplies in somewhat of a comfortable silence. Blake managed to wrench open a locked cabinet and tons of different forms of birth control fell onto his lap.

“Holy shit.” He murmured.

“What are those?” Bane asked, being too far away to read the labels.

“Birth control, morning after pills- hey, they have condoms in here!”

“Really?”

Blake fished through the different boxes.

“There’s enough rubbers in here to last us for months.”

“Us?” Bane asked, slightly bemused.

Blake’s face flushed at his slip of words.

“Uh... yeah. The group. You know, for uh... Bruce and Rachel and I think Joe has a thing for Jen... not sure really I think he’s asexual but the way he keeps talking about Selina’s butt-”

Bane walked over and looked down at the pile of condoms. Blake became flustered.

“And uh... maybe... us... too? I mean, we’ve only known each other for a month and a half-”

“Are those flavored?”

“Huh?”

Bane knelt down and plucked a red box from the condom pile.

“These.”

Blake’s eyes flickered over to the box.

“Yeah, they’re strawberry flavored.”

Bane smirked at him.

“ _Strawberry?_ I suppose then, us too- if we find a place more private and we’re not covered in entrails. Take all of these; condoms are good for carrying water as well.”

Blake scooped the boxes and pills into his backpack. He glanced over at Bane with a smirk.

“You better not be teasing me.”

“I do not tease, John.” Bane quipped while filling his own bag with other items.

* * *

****

It was lunchtime. They ate lightly to conserve food in case the men who had left weren’t so lucky in looting this time. Selina had swiped the last bag of chips so she was still perched on Harvey’s car watching for walkers. Jen remained on watch too, Gordon gave her a can of fruit coctail to eat.

Rachel sat in silence, listening to Gordon and Crane talk while they ate.

“So, your wife and children are in Cleveland?” Crane asked.

Gordon nodded slowly. He didn’t like to talk about his family much, Rachel knew that his wife, Barbara had divorced him and took their two kids with her when she left. He only got to see them for a couple weeks in the summer and during Christmas.

Her heart went out to him; he may never know if they survived or not.

“After this blows over I plan on heading that way.” Gordon replied.

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked, “After this blows over?”

Gordon and Crane turned to her in surprise.

“Isn’t it obvious Mrs. Wayne?” Crane replied.

“Dawes.” Rachel corrected, despite marrying Bruce she still used her maiden name for professional reasons.

Crane muttered an apology before continuing.

“This... disease that causes reanimation is only spread through blood-saliva contact. Like rabies. If people manage to survive without becoming infected, they will manage to cull the reanimated individuals. Soon, there won’t be any left to spread the infection and society can rebuild. It’s only a matter of time. We just have to make sure no more people get bitten.”

Rachel nodded. It made sense to her.

“What about carriers? Like Typhoid Mary, people who are immune yet still spread the infection?”

Gordon cocked an eyebrow. Crane nodded, letting out a sigh of annoyance  like he always did when someone didn’t agree with him outright.

“Then let’s hope they don’t go biting anyone.” He replied.

“And if there’s other forms of infection besides biting I mean, what if it’s sexually transmitted?”

“Well, you’ll be the first to find out now, won’t you?” Crane replied, his tone growing vindictive.

Gordon choked on his beans and Rachel’s face flushed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rachel squeaked, her voice shaking

“Yes... yes _you do._ ” Crane snapped. “We _all_ do. Don’t try to play coy. I’m surprised no one has told your husband yet and frankly I believe-”

“Crane I think that’s enough. You’re only bringing this up because she’s asking questions you can’t answer.”

Crane turned to Gordon, his ice-blue eyes blazing. He got up and stiffly walked over to his car. Rachel started trembling.

“Does everyone really know?” She asked, her voice hushed.

Gordon gave her a sympathetic look and nodded.

“Everyone except for Talia. Bruce too obviously. Joker might not know because if he did he would never let it rest- you know how he is.”

Rachel buried her face in her hands.

“Jesus Christ...”

Gordon reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright Rachel. I was in the same boat once, you thought he was dead, everything was falling apart around you. You needed comfort.”

Rachel looked up at him, wiping away the tears that were forming.

“Before my daughter was born, I was working a tough case as a sergeant. It had to do with the mob and you know how that always ends up.”

Rachel nodded. As an ADA, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I was paired with a younger woman named Sarah. The mob was threatening my family; things were getting harsh and my wife wasn’t taking it well. We ended up... sleeping together... more than once while working on the case.” Gordon said, his voice shaking a little. “I felt so guilty about it I cut things off with Sarah and told her. We never did solve that case because I couldn't bear to be around her and no one else had the _balls."_

“Is that why she eventually divorced you?” Rachel asked.

Gordon shrugged.

“Perhaps she never truly forgave me for it, then things started piling up. I think she only stayed with me because she was pregnant, then a year after Babs was born she ended up pregnant again. I think she wanted her children to know their father. But, we realised things were too toxic to fix; it was starting to affect them.”

“I’m sorry.”

Gordon turned to her with a weak smile again.

“Don’t be. It was for the best. Maybe we weren’t supposed to be together afterall.”  

“Are you telling me Bruce and I should-?”

Gordon shook his head.

“No, but I suggest you tell him about what happened before someone else does. You thought he was dead; he’ll understand. He’s a good man, I’m sure he loves you.”

Rachel nodded, looking down.

“I love him too.”

Suddenly, there were shrieks of terror. Gordon stood up in a flash with his gun drawn. Talia was running up towards them.

“W... w... walkers!” She screamed. “They’re after Mom!”

Rachel scooped the girl and headed for the cars. Selina was leaping off of Harvey’s her face twisted into a vicious grimace. She placed Talia inside of Crane’s car and told her to hide. Talia nodded. Rachel then turned and picked up a shovel, she wasn’t much of a fighter but she was going to try.

There were gunshots and more shouting as Rachel suddenly realised they were swarmed with walkers creeping out of the woods. She hit one with a shovel but only knocked it down; not managing to kill it. Soon, one pounced on her; she screamed and shoved it back then climbed up on top of the car.

She could see Melisande brandishing a sharp stick. Any time a walker got near her she stabbed it in the eye and shoved it back; her eyes fierce. Gordon and Selina were shooting as many as the could, Crane had climbed up on Harvey’s car with a tire iron; he wasn’t very strong but he was managing to keep them away from him.

It was then Rachel realised that it was Jen who was screaming. Her gut dropped. Selina heard it too and ran to her; yelling and hitting as many walkers as she could.

It wasn’t long before it was over; a pack of twenty had walked right into the camp. She saw Selina clutching Jen; whose injured ankle was nearly chewed off. Jen was sobbing. Rachel, Crane, and Gordon headed over, Melisande went to find Talia.

“P-please... don’t let me become one of them! Don’t let me! I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention I didn’t see them coming they were so quiet and I was distracted.” Jen babbled. “I looked up and suddenly they were swarming out of the woods-”

“Shh... it’s okay Jen, it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.” Selina soothed, her voice trembling.

“Maybe we can amputate it.” Gordon put in. “Before the fever sets in.”

Crane shook his head.

“We don’t have the medical supplies, she’ll die from blood loss. Plus, if it doesn’t work she she will have suffered for nothing.” He stated.

Jen was sobbing. Selina was oddly cold, her jaw clenched. Rachel saw Melsidane ushering a curious Talia away from the scene.

“Selina... please... don’t let me... become like them. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You’re not going to turn, Jen.”

“What are we going to do?” Rachel asked.

“Selina... _please_... you have to do it. If I die I could come back in seconds and I could hurt someone else.”

“She’s right.” Crane added, his voice was strained.

Rachel felt nauseous. She knew what Jen was asking. Selina’s lips were quivering.

 _“Okay...”_ She said hoarsely.

Gordon handed Selna his piece then ushered Crane and Rachel away. Melisande covered Talia’s ears.

When the gun went off, Rachel burst into tears. She wanted Bruce to be there to hold her.

And Harvey too, which made her feel worse.

* * *

****

Harvey and Bruce were stripping the grocery store clean; taking whatever non-perishable food they could find. They’d made three trips already and passed by Blake and Bane who’d found a surplus of medical supplies; which was good.

Good, except for the billowing clouds hanging low in the sky. Harvey figured it was going to rain again and he didn’t know if _eau de walker_ was waterproof.

The ugly voice in his head was giving him no rest. At times it would suddenly take control over his body and he would watch helplessly as it plotted to kill Bruce; forcing him to reach for his revolver.

_I don’t want him dead, he’s our friend._

_**Rachel doesn’t want us because he is alive. Just kill him and she’ll come back to us; you’ll see.** _

_What if she doesn’t?_

**_Then I’ll force her._ **

_You wouldn’t. I won’t let you. We love Bruce, he’s our brother. I don’t want to hurt him, or Rachel._

**_She hates us. She called us liars. Fucking cunt. We should have punished her like we did with that freak._ **

_Because we did lie to her, technically. Hitting people is wrong; I don’t believe a word of that bullshit you tried to feed to Bruce._

_**She owes us, we protected her and she dumped us on our ass.** _

_I hate you._

_**You made me, because you didn’t have the balls to confront your father after all he did to you.** _

_Fuck you._

_**Kill him, now’s our chance.** _

_NO!_

Bruce was walking ahead of them; carrying a case of bottled water and a value pack of ramen. The ugly voice snatched control and tried to get Harvey to shoot him in the back, but he wrenched away its power.

He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t kill Bruce. He loved Rachel, if she wanted to be with Bruce that was fine by him no matter how much it hurt that she no longer wanted him. But the ugly voice kept screaming at him, he could feel it’s claws ripping away at him and his head started to throb.

Bruce looked up at the sky, completely oblivious to the danger behind him.

“You think it’s going to rain?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Harvey replied, his voice hoarse. “I hope this shit doesn’t wash off.”

There was a large herd in between them and the Uhaul. They moved through unharmed. It was so fucking surreal.

“If it didn’t smell so bad I’d wear this all the time.” Harvey said, talking out loud wrenched away the voice’s power a little bit. “And I don’t know if it you can get infected if it gets in your mouth or eyes.”

“You won’t.” Bruce replied.

“How do you know?”

Bruce glanced back at him with a smile. He’d been guarded earlier but after Harvey beat down the voice he was warming up again. They bantered like old times, before everything went to shit.

“It got in my mouth once, the first time I killed one. Didn’t do a damn thing besides tasting like shit.”

Harvey laughed nervously.

“You alright Harvey?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied.

They got to the Uhaul. Bane and John were emptying more supplies. It was mostly feminine products.

“Maxi pads? _Seriously?”_ Bruce called.

“You do realise we have three fertile women at camp? When women are together for long periods of time their menstrual cycles synchronise.”

Bruce made a face.

“But how can you even bother touching them? They’re-”

“Disgusting? It’s a part of life.” Bane replied. “I understand if  you handled used ones but these are perfectly sterile. Besides, they make good bandages if needed.”

“How do you know this shit?” John asked.

Bane shrugged.

“I was assigned to care for Melisande. She... sent me on errands sometimes. I did research.”

Harvey imagined Bane, the hulking brute that he was standing in line holding nothing but a box of tampons and several packages dark chocolate. He burst out laughing.

The other three men stared at him for a moment. Bane seemed confused.

“What? It would be unwise to let her bleed all over the floor.” He shook his head. “You westerners and your taboos about menstruation.”

“Sorry.” Harvey replied, quickly maintaining control. The ugly voice was trying to break out again.

“Has anyone seen Joe?” John asked. “I mean, he’s been bringing back tons of gas and food but Bane and I haven’t spotted him.”

Bruce and Harvey shrugged.

**_Maybe he’s somewhere jerking off again._ **

“He’s fine. He can take care of himself.” Harvey said.

John nodded.

“I think we’ve replaced all the stuff we lost, and then some.” Bruce said as he placed the food and water in the back. “How bout one more round? You guys wait till Joker comes around and let him know alright?”

Bane nodded, in agreement while Bruce and Harvey headed out again.

They trudged a few blocks down, the walkers simply ignoring them as always and Harvey fighting the voice.

_How would we even explain it to the group? I mean, we’re covered in guts. They’ll suspect._

_**We’ll s say it wore off.** _

_But then they’ll wonder why they didn’t attack me._

Suddenly, Harvey felt a plip of water on his nose, then another on his head. Soon the few drops became a full-on downpour in seconds. Bruce and Harvey were left out in the open as they rotted blood started to wash from their skin. In an instant, a walker turned his head; regarding them with new interest.

 _ **See? It wore off**_.

_“Fuck!”_

Bruce saw it too; and bolted as a horde of undead suddenly advanced upon them. Harvey followed him through the rain, his heart pounding. Bruce went up a fire escape and reached down to pull him up as one of them tried to nip at their heels.

“Shit Harvey _, goddamnit.”_ Bruce swore, his jaw clenched. “What now?”

_And you thought he was going to be moping for weeks._

_**Maybe, while he was in a coma he grew some balls. It’s a shame we’re going to kill him.** _

“We can wait the rain out.” Harvey offered.

“That could take all day. _Fuck._ ” Bruce hissed.

He stormed into the building, Harvey followed as the voice crowed with excitement.

**_Now’s our chance. We’re alone and undiscovered. Do it._ **

_I told you, no._

**_Flip on it._ **

_What?_

**_Scratched, we kill him. Clean, we let him go._ **

_What- no..._

**_Flip. The goddamn. Coin._ **

Harvey plucked the coin from his pocket and flipped it.

_Bruce... no..._

* * *

****

They were in an abandoned office building. Bruce headed down the hallway in search of an alternative exit.

“Maybe there won’t be that many near the exit, we can double-back to the Uhaul.” He said, his heart was pounding.

“Or maybe, we’ll just use you as bait to hold them off.”

The voice was low; ugly.

Bruce turned to see Harvey- no, Big-Bad-Harv with his revolver aimed straight at his head. Bruce swallowed nervously and put up his hands. His gut dropped, confusion came over him in waves.

“Harvey...” He said, his voice growing feeble with this betrayal. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Yes. Yes we do.” Harv snarled.

“Why?” Was all Bruce could ask. He didn’t understand.

“Do you want to know what happened after we left you at the hospital? Do you want to know how many times we _fucked_ her? How she moaned our name and sucked our cock, and swallowed us down like the _whore_ she is?”

What... wait... was he?

Oh God, _Rachel._

“She wouldn’t-” Bruce replied his heart was breaking into pieces. It hurt.

“But she did Bruce. Within _two days_ after thinking you were dead she was wrapped around our dick.”

Bruce flinched, disbelieving. Rachel and Harvey? And now Harvey was going to kill him over it?

“But then you had to wake up and she didn’t want us anymore. We should have smothered you when we had the chance but Harvey wouldn’t let me.”

“You don’t... you can’t Harvey we can talk about this you’re not yourself.”

“Do you want to know something else? How much we _fucking envied you Bruce?_ You had a nice family while they were still alive. Your father never beat you, and if he did your mother surely wouldn’t sit and watch; doing _nothing_. Harvey created me to defend himself, remember how our parents died?”

They had died in a car crash shortly after Harvey had left for college. His dad had blown a stop sign; they weren’t wearing their seatbelts and ejected from the vehicle after getting t-boned.

“Harvey didn’t have the _balls_ , he still doesn’t. So he let me cut the brakes on their car.”

“You... you killed your parents?”

“Yeah, and now we’re going to kill you.”

Bruce was frozen, he was ten. His parents on either side of him. The mugger had his gun trained on them; demanding money. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to react. The walkers were snarling outside as the rain droned on.

He was still in shock over Harvey’s betrayal- no, Harv’s. Crane was right, there was definitely something wrong. Another thought hit him, he and Bane had done an excellent job tying those supplies, there was no way in hell...

Harv had untied them.

Harv had set this whole thing up so he could get Bruce alone and kill him.

He watched as Harv pulled back the hammer on the revolver. His eyes ugly and dark.

“Tonight, we’re going to fuck Rachel until the only two words she can say is _more_ and _our name_.”

Bruce closed his eyes. At least some part of him thought he would be with Alfred and his parents soon. It was a small comfort, but what would be awaiting Rachel made him want to retch.

_Coward._

_“NO! I... I WON’T LET YOU!”_

His eyes snapped open, Harvey had thrown himself onto the floor, his eyes clear and unclouded.

“Harvey-”

“Get away from me! _Run!”_ Harvey shouted, his face strained.

“We can help you, Crane’s a psychiatrist-”

Suddenly, Harvey lunged for him with a shout. Bruce stepped back.

“I... I can’t control him. Get out... leave me-”

“I’m not leaving without you! You’re my friend!”

“He wants to kill you! To rape Rachel!”

Bruce’s gut dropped again. Harvey staggered to his feet and ran away from him. Bruce tried in vain to follow but he was intercepted by a walker in the hallway. He pulled his ax from his back and killed it. By the time it was downed Harvey was gone.

* * *

  


Harvey staggered out onto the street in the pouring rain. The walkers were chasing him. The ugly voice was howling in rage but he kept it from taking control again.

“I won’t let you hurt my friends!” Harvey shouted.

_**You fucking coward, you stupid cunt. You promised, we flipped on it.** _

He saw the grocery store that he and Bruce had cleaned out. He pushed open the door and staggered inside.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone ever again.” He snarled. “ _Ever._ I’ve let you kill my parents, I let you kill corrupt cops, but I won’t let you hurt anyone else.”

If he hadn't dropped his revolver back at the other building he would have shot himself. That was how desperate he was at the moment. The guilt of trying to kill his best friend was crushing him. He was panicking. The look on Bruce’s face... _Jesus Christ._

Bruce was going to let him do it too. Bruce wasn’t even going to fight.

He managed to get to the back of the store to deli, where there was a meat locker in back. He and Bruce had avoided that completely because they could smell the meat that had gone off and weren’t going to bother.

But a leg stuck out from behind the counter and tripped him.

Harvey fell flat on his face; biting his tongue on the way down. He rolled over on his back and saw Joker standing over him; a wicked grin on his face. The smile did not reach his eyes. He looked like a shark; honing in on his prey.

 _“Hiiiii.”_ He drawled, flashing his yellowed teeth.

“Joker...” Harvey gasped, his gut clenching anew.

He struggled to stand, to warn Joker get away but there was something in the air that made both him and the ugly voice freeze in terror. Joker was brandishing a switchblade. He tried to scoot away but suddenly Joker pounced; burying the weapon into Harvey’s thigh.

Both he and the voice screamed in agony. Joker let out a maniacal cackle then twisted the knife, ripping the flesh in his thigh and making Harvey shriek in a mixture of terror and pain. Joker hit him in the face several times, then stomped on his gut. He coughed, spitting up blood. He then grabbed Harvey by the jaw and smashed his face into the hard tile; effectively rendering him immobile for the time being.

Joker grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him into the meat locker. There were maggots swarming all over the floor and chunks of meat hanging on the walls. The smell was agonising.

“Smells _delicious_ right? The Zombies won’t be bothering us anytime soon so I’ll have you _allllll_ to _mysssself-ah_.” He giggled dangerously.

Harvey flailed for a moment but his head was still throbbing from the hit and his leg screamed whenever he tried to move it. He could feel the blade scraping against his femur as he feebly tried to defend himself.

“Oh hush, Harvey.” Joker chided as he hoisted him upwards...

...and hung him on an empty meat-hook.

The metal ripped through the flesh of his back and shoulders.

Harvey wailed then pissed himself; his body shuddering. The voice was screaming to fight back but he squashed it. He knew now that Joker intended on killing him. Even though his death would most likely be painful he decided it was for the best. He wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

“W... why are you doing this?”

Joker gave him another chiding look, the same look Bane would give to Talia when she showed her childhood naivete.

“You know why.” He giggled. “You Two-faced sonofawhore.”

Joker patted his cheek, the slapped him viciously. Harvey flinched, remembering how the ugly voice had beat the shit out of him the day before. The man was clearly batshit insane and holding a grudge.

Joker plucked out another knife, a switch like the last one. He pressed the blade up against Harvey’s mouth with one hand and gripped his head with the other so he couldn’t move it. He leaned in close so Harvey could smell his rancid breath over the rotting meat.

“Y’ wanna know how I got these scars?” He asked, his nasally voice had grown dangerously low.

“Y’ see, my _fatherrrr..._ he was a hardworking guy. But he was also the biggest pussy in the world. A fucking _loser._ My mother had him so whipped that _peopllle_ would make fun of him behind his back. It drove him nuts, of course so he would always find little passive-aggressive ways to get back at her because he had no _balls._ ”

Joker rolled his eyes in contempt, his jaw clenched.

“One of the things he would do was wait for mommy to go out with _herrr_ lady friends, then he’d bring home some young _slut-ah_ from a bar and fuck her in their marriage bed. I was a light sleeper so of course I heard everything but I was too scared of my parents getting a divorce so I said _nothinnnng._ ”

The man’s eyes turned pained for a moment and he looked away, as if he was conflicted.

“One day, he brings home this _lovelllly_ lady. She was gorgeous; blonde, busty, great ass the _worrrks._ But as it turns out she was batshit insane- a regular _bunny-boiler._ You see, he never fucked the same woman twice; she wasn’t okay with that. She keeps calling him, and calling him, wanting him to see her again. He blows her off of course. So one day my parents were out doing whatever, I was home alone. She shows up at the house. She asks for my father and I said he wasn’t home. She asks if I was her son and I was like... _duh._ She says I look alot like him then she pulls out a knife and forces her way into the house with me in tow. She shoves the blade in my mouth and does _THIS!”_

With a flick of his wrist he ripped open the left side of Harvey’s cheek. Harvey screamed and flailed, agony radiating from his face and shoulders.

 _“Oh shhh shhh shhh...”_ Joker soothed, a smile forming on his lips.

He leaned forward and kissed the cut genlty, licking over the wound. A shiver of revulsion went through him.

“F... fuck you.” Harvey sputtered, his body spazming. He was on fire; his nerves begging for it to stop.

Joker’s smile faded in an instant. He punched Harvey in the gut then shoved him back; forcing him to swing on the meathook. He wailed in agony as Joker started giggling again.

“Y’know _Two-Face_ , you really need to start living up to your name. Why hide who you are? It’s the fucking _apocalypse.”_

Joker fumbled around in his jacket and pulled out a potato-peeler.

“Let’s show everyone who you _really_ are... _hm?”_

Harvey couldn't do anything but scream as Joker slowly started peeling off the skin on the left side of his face. Blood dribbled over his eye but he could still see pieces of his skin as they fell off onto the maggot-infested floor.

 _“I said, hey, girl with one eye, get your filthy fingers out of my pie, I said, hey, girl with one eye."_ He sang, horribly out of tune.

Harvey was sobbing and wailing, it was too much; _too much._ The voice was eerily quiet. 

_"I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry.”_

He felt his body going numb; he was going into shock. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Joker’s high-pitched giggling.

* * *

  


Bruce had managed to double back unharmed, save for a few extra spurts of rotting blood from axing walkers that got too close. He ran into Joker along the way and they headed back to the Uhaul at full sprint.

“Have you seen Harvey?” He asked, “He ran off, he’s not well.”

“Yeah.”

Joker said nothing more. They made it back to the parking garage; Joker slammed the door behind them.

“Where is he?” Bruce asked.

Joker's eyes were blank... like a doll’s. He pulled out a bloodied coin and placed it in Bruce’s hand.

A choked sob left him as he sunk to the floor.

“I could have... we could have... helped him he...”

He was crying. Blake came over and rubbed his back gently.

“Ran into a pack of 'em. I took care of it, he’s not coming back. _Uh_... we really need to fuck off before they find out we’re in here. He didn’t let me bring any explosives.”

Bane slowly nodded in agreement despite his jaw being clenched.

“I’ll drive.” He said slowly. “Come, we can mourn him back at camp.”

“He... he was sick. He... he tried to kill me.” Bruce forced out, “But, a part of him didn’t want to so he... he ran off I... he was my friend he was my fucking-”

Blake guided him to the Back of the Uhaul and let him lay down. Joker opened the garage door then got in the cab with Bane before they sped off towards camp. Blake was silent, just sitting with Bruce as he mourned.

He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t _fucking_ believe it. His best friend had slept with his wife, then destroyed their supplies; putting everyone at risk, then he tried to kill him. Bruce clutched the coin in his hands until it embedded itself into his palm.

He was more than just hurt; he was _angry._

* * *

  


Selina hadn’t left Jen’s side despite the rain. Gordon had bought a couple blanket to drape over her and the body which she had allowed; other than that she would snap at anyone who got close.

She sat with Melisande and Talia in Harvey’s car. The older woman rubbed Rachel's back soothingly despite the grief on her own face. Talia hung her head and kept asking for Bane to come back.

“I want him back. I _need_ him.” She whimpered.

“They should be back soon Talia.” Melisande replied, she was exhausted. Everyone was shocked that she hadn’t been bit despite only having a sharp stick to defend herself.

Rachel was wrecked, she was terrified of what she would have to say to Bruce and still grieving over Jen. She was going to tell him about Harvey; but she was scared on how he would react. Would he be angry with her? Sad? She wasn’t sure. But the agony in her gut only doubled.

She barely heard the sound of the Uhaul until she saw it drive past them. Selina got up, her eyes dark and filled with rage.

They all piled out of the car, the rain was barely a sprinkle now. Talia ran to Bane and reached up eagerly; ignoring the blood covering his body. Bane stripped off his shirt and scooped her up in silence. Melisande came over and kissed him gently on the temple. Rachel could see how the expression on his face changed while she told him what had transpired. He held Talia closer as the girl buried her face into his neck.

Joker was out of the cab, his clothes equally bloodied. Rachel guessed that they had used the guts tactic to ward off their scent. His eyes were blank and unreadable. He walked off into the forest without a word.

Blake scrambled out of the back of the Uhaul with Bruce in tow. Both of their faces were crestfallen.

Harvey wasn’t coming out of the truck.

He wasn’t _in_ the truck to begin with.

Rachel felt a crushing weight on her chest.

Selina stomped over to Bruce, her eyes wild. She slapped him across the face causing him to jerk slightly but he didn’t move.

“This is all your fault!” She screeched, and slapped him again. “If you hadn’t _fucked up_ tying the supplies you all could have been here to protect her! She would still be alive!”

Bruce flinched, but didn’t move. He seemed more interested in the ground.

“What happened?” Blake asked, his voice hoarse, Crane leaned in and told him and his face fell even more. He buried his face in the heels of his palms. 

Selina hit him a third time.

“You fucking rich-boy _MORON!_ You couldn’t tie a knot to save your fucking life! You _KILLED HER!”_

She raised her hand for a fourth slap. Rachel wanted to stop it but her feet remained rooted to the ground.

Suddenly, Bruce raised his hand and caught her wrist; his jaw clenched in anger. Selina tried to free her wrist but he squeezed making her gasp.

“What happened?” He asked.

“While you were out cleaning up your mistake, walkers swarmed the camp. Jen was bitten.” Crane told him. His voice trembled despite his air of indifference.

“And it’s my fault?” Bruce replied. _“It’s my fucking fault?”_

She had never heard that tone before it was terrifying.

“You and Bane-”

“ _Harvey_ cut our supplies.” Bruce snapped, looking up at her. The look in his eyes was similar to Harvey’s save they weren’t clouded with hatred but anger. _Righteous_ anger.

Selina gawped at him, too shocked to try and free her wrist again.

_“What-”_

“Harvey was severely mentally ill. He cut our supplies so he could force us to go back to Gotham where he could get me alone and murder me.” Bruce snarled. “He stopped himself before he could hurt anyone else and ran into a pack of walkers. Bane and I had nothing to do with it. We did _nothing.”_

His lip was curled, showing his prominent canine teeth. Selina was still gawking. Bruce released her wrist. Rachel fought back a sob. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew there was something wrong with Harvey but sabotage? _Murder?_

“Harvey did it?” She asked.

Bruce nodded.

“He was my friend. But he was sick and it got the better of him. Maybe he had medication before and he ran out after the world went to shit so things got worse. I don’t know.”

Bruce brushed past the group. Rachel went to him for an embrace. He looked up at her.

That look in his eyes said everything.

Bruce already _knew._

* * *

  


Blake tried to sleep, but the deaths of Harvey and Jen were weighing heavily on his mind. He debated going to Bane but he had his hands full with Talia; who clung to him like a lifeboat.  Joe had gone off to use again after he heard Jen had died.

His mouth had twitched but he said nothing, but Blake knew he was troubled by it. 

He was curled up in his car, mulling things over when he heard a tap at his window. He glanced up and saw Joe waving at him.

“It’s uh... kinda wet out here.”

Blake sighed in annoyance. He knew Joe would just let himself in anyway.

“Sure. Whatever.”

Joe plopped in the front seat.

“But, if you strip down _naked_ again I’m kicking you out. That’s fucking _gross_.” He added.

“Well jeez Birdbrain I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to _manscape_ lately, with zombie apocalypse and all.”

“I don’t give a shit. And don’t you dare leave the fucking door open when you have to piss in the middle of the night- you got water _everywhere.”_

“Are you on the rag? I saw you and your boyfriend with all those lady-products and well y’know...”

Blake buried his face in his pillow and screamed in frustration. Today had been just too much. _Just too fucking much._

* * *

  


_Harvey opened his eyes feebly. Well, eye. Joker had scooped his left eye out and squished it in between his fingers as he watched. His face burned; he could feel maggots squirming around on his injuries. He gasped for a moment; flailing in disgust._

_“-maggots must have ate the rot off otherwise he should have died from infection by now.” Said  voice._

_“Ah...” He tried to speak but the left side of his face spasmed._

_“Hush.” Came another voice.It was accented and deep. Irish most likely, he wasn’t sure._

_He saw two men standing in front of him. One was too far away and in the shadows. The other stood close enough for him to make out. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. An odd shaped goatee streaked with grey adorned his face._

_“If it isn’t Harvey Dent. The District Attorney.” The tall man said._

_Harvey only moaned in response._

_“I saw you leaving with my wife and daughter after the Safe Zone fell.” He continued. “Are they still alive?”_

_Harvey could do nothing but nod._

_The man turned to his companion._

_“Cut him down. See that he has medical attention.”_

_The other man nodded._

_“Yes. Mr. Ducard.”_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> I'm not sure how Women's shelters work, since I've never needed to use one so please go easy on me if I'm inaccurate. I tried to to research but they were all pretty vague. 
> 
> A Bunny-Boiler is a nod to Fatal Attraction, where a jilted mistress boils a man's pet rabbit as punishment for him not wanting to continue their affair. 
> 
> Lyrics are Girl With one Eye by Florence + the Machine. 
> 
> Mah Tumblr -> http://zebringerofd00m.tumblr.com/


	8. The Grass is Always Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual abuse and underage rape with emotional repercussions
> 
> And attempted rape of a minor as well.

The next day was eerily beautiful. There was a low fog hanging over the ground as the birds chirped merrily in the trees to welcome the sunshine. Bane dug a hole while Gordon fashioned two crosses out of some splintered wood he had found.

Jen’s body had been wrapped in a blanket and placed out of the reach of feral animals, a large red stain had formed where Selina had shot her. She watched as Bane gently laid her on the bottom of the hole and covered her corpse in soil.

“Does anyone have anything to say?” Gordon asked, his face strained. “About either of them?”

Selina wanted so badly to say something, but she held her tongue. She’d spent the night alone in her tent trying not to cry; not wanting anyone to hear her. Around her the group looked haggard and unable to speak.

Much to her surprise, Talia stepped forward. She had a fistful of flowers.

“Jen was a good person. She was always nice to everyone, no matter what. I’ll miss her.”

She gently placed the flowers over the mound of dirt before walking back and grabbing hold of Bane and Melisande's hands.

The rest of the funeral was sombre, Gordon read some words out of book but she tuned out his voice. Selina was surprised that neither Bruce, nor Rachel had anything to say about Harvey. The group went their separate ways about camp, Blake placed a hand on her shoulder before he went off.

Rachel and Bruce were still there as well, Rachel tried to reach out to Bruce but he rebuffed her. Selina watched as a pained look washed over her face as she headed back to their tent.

Harvey must have told Bruce before he tried to murder him.

Bruce knelt down over Harvey’s empty grave and scooped out a bit of dirt, she watched as he placed his blood-stained coin into the depression, then covered it back up. He stood, then vanished into the trees.  

There wasn’t much to do now, Selina didn’t want to sit and sulk like Rachel was, so she busied herself on going through Jen’s stuff, seeing what could be done about it. She’d grown up poor, and had learned not to waste anything-- even the belongings of the recently dead.

She remembered when her Grandmother had died and her mother and aunts tore her apartment apart; arguing over valuables. Selina was seven.

_She sat on the table and watched as her mother and aunt Marjorie bickered over a silver plate; debating over who would be the rightful owner, her Grandmother’s death had been sudden and she had no last will and testament. The plate was worth a lot of money; how much she was uncertain._

_She looked at the plate; pure silver although slightly tarnished. Her family had always been poor but despite her mother and aunts’ insistence she never sold it. Selina had asked her one day when her Grandmother had been babysitting her; the woman said it was a family heirloom that went back several generations; even before their family had immigrated to the United States. It was important part their family history._

_“Christ, Marj I’ve got a kid to feed! You’ve only got an addiction!"_

_And with that, she won the plate._

_Later on, they were driving home with boxes of Grandmother’s things Selina kept mulling over her Grandmother’s words._

_“I don’t think you should sell it.”_

_Her mother turned to her, brow furrowed._

_“What did you say?”_

_“I don’t think you should sell that plate.”_

_“Why on earth not?”_

_“It meant a lot to Grandma and-”_

_“Selina.”_

_Selina looked back at her mother._

_“Look, I don’t think you’ve noticed but we’re dirt poor. Now, maybe if we were like the Wayne’s or the Cobblepots we could afford to save it. But we’re not. We can’t eat off of a thing like that, so it has no use other than sitting around and collecting dust. What we can’t use, we get rid of-- or sell. Do you understand?”_

_Selina nodded slowly._

_Suddenly, her mother turned up the radio which started barking breaking news. Thomas and Martha Wayne had been shot; ten year old Bruce Wayne was an orphan. Selina was shocked, not being able to imagine anyone growing up without their parents; even if her father was almost never around._

_“Good.” Was her mother’s only reply. “The kid has enough money to buy new ones.”_

She grabbed an empty box and went back to their tent then scooped up Jen’s duffle-bag and other shit she left laying around. The tent was quickly growing too hot to work in so she brought the stuff out to the shade of the Uhaul to organise where it was more comfortable. Blake was on watch, the rifle she normally used was across his lap. She could hear Gordon and Crane bickering about something and tuned it out.

Jen was a petite girl, her clothes wouldn’t fit Selina, Rachel, or Melisande but Talia might grow into them. They could also use the stuff for rags, or if in extreme situations, quilt materia.  She and Bane, surprisingly, had an astute understanding of needlework. She set the clothes aside and went through the stuff they salvaged from their apartment.

Jen had grabbed all her pictures, her books, some kid’s toys which had some meaning to her. Her brow furrowed.

“Miss Kyle.”

She glanced up to see Bane standing over her, his grey eyes were sympathetic. She thought he would be very handsome if he let his hair grow past the buzz cut he kept it at, but then again she was certain he was gay; the way he ogled Blake sometimes. Talia was near him; her small hand swallowed in his.

“Bane,  Talia.” Was her reply.

“Do you need help?” Talia asked. “You look flustrated.”

“Frustrated.” Bane corrected.

Selina looked down at the mess of clothes and belongings then sighed. They were feeling bad for her. She didn’t mind.

“Sure.”

They sat for a while, organizing Jen’s stuff. Bane seemed delighted to see the books there, he mentioned that he loved reading. Talia chatted with both of them the subject switching erratically from place to place sometimes, she said something that would make Bane laugh, and she found herself smiling a little bit. Sometimes Blake, who was eavesdropping would add to the conversation but Bane reminded him he needed to remain focused and watch for Walkers.  

“Have you seen Mr. Wayne?” Talia asked suddenly, “He went into the woods and hasn’t come back.”

“He’s sad that he lost his friend.” Bane replied.

“Miss Dawes wants him back, she was crying... Mom is helping her. She says Mr. Wayne _hates_ her.”

Bane’s lips were pursed, he looked at Selina. They both had a feeling about what Harvey had said to Bruce before he tried to kill him.

“Sometimes, people just need to be by themselves when they’re sad. Bruce is like that, Rachel isn’t, she just doesn’t understand yet.” Bane said.   

“Sort of like when Father would yell at you? You’d go away for a few days.”

Bane nodded slowly. Selina saw his jaw clench like it usually did when he was angry or stressed out.

“You should go help your mother and Miss Dawes.”

Talia stared longingly at him, Bane nudged her away gently so she reluctantly went off.

“Thank you.” Selina called.

The girl ran off to find her mother and Rachel. Bane picked up the boxes to store them in the back of the Uhaul.

“Gordon wants to have a meeting.” He said to her, she saw Blake leaning over to listen in on their conversation. “He says we can’t stay here any longer. Harvey was the only person who disagreed.”

“And now he’s gone.” Selina finished for him.

“He wants us to move to someplace far from the city that’s fortified so we won’t be caught out in the open.” Blake put in. “But we just can’t run around looking for one; we’ll waste gas.”

Selina nodded.

“He wants to see if anyone has any suggestions. But Bruce Wayne and Joker are off in the woods.”

“Jesus Christ.” Blake muttered, Bane looked up at him.

“Keep watch, John.”

“He’s awfully upset isn’t he? Bruce, I mean.” Selina asked.

“He lost a good friend.”

Selina scoffed, _good?_ Harvey might have been decent every now an then but he was far from good. And he wasn’t a very good friend if he went and fucked Rachel behind Bruce’s back as well.  

“Well, maybe he can buy himself a new one.”

There was a thunk. Suddenly, Blake hopped down from the Uhaul. Bane and Selina turned to him in surprise.

_“John-”_

“Save it, Bane.” Blake snapped, his jaw was set firm and his eyes wild; like Joker when he got legitimately pissed.

It probably ran in the family.

“I’ve listened to you piss, moan, and whine about all the shit you have to do around here for the group, I’ve listened to you bitch about how Harvey was such an ass and Rachel was a slut even though you claim to be a fucking feminist and _shit-_ ”

Blake stuck out a finger and pointed at her, his body was trembling.

“I’ve listened to you crow about how you’re glad all the wealthy people finally are forced to stoop down to our level. On how they fucking deserved to have their families _eaten alive_ in front of them and it’s their fault because they have all the money and hoard it for themselves like greedy animals! Well Selina, here’s the thing. Bruce Wayne isn’t like that, he never was, and neither were his parents, or his grandparents, or the people before them. I came from the same place as you, my family was dirt poor, and Joe and I weren’t exactly living it large either."

Selina took a step back, her jaw slightly agape. The kid had finally grown some balls.

“Bruce’s income came solely through investing in companies that made products to help people, he then used the revenue from that to create programs so people like you and I could have housing, or a decent job, counseling, or scholarships to a college of our choice. I was _three fucking days_ from getting by badge Selina, and I wouldn’t have come anywhere near that if it wasn’t for the Wayne Foundation. Because you know what? He’s a fucking human being, who watched his parents get fucking _SHOT TO DEATH_ in front of him!”

He stepped forward towards her, Bane reached out and placed one of his massive arms in between them.   
  
“John...” Bane said, trying to calm him. Blake stepped back still bristling.

“Having money doesn’t make a difference Selina.” He hissed. “Having a million dollars, or none, he still lost people close to him and he’s _hurting._ You don’t get to mock him because you think you’re so much better for growing up with less. He didn’t choose to have all that money, but he did choose to use it to help other people.”

Blake turned and stomped off to his car. Bane glanced at her sympathetically but she could tell that he probably agreed with him. She watched as he followed Blake; probably to make sure he didn’t pull a Two-Face and punch somebody.

Selina stood there for a moment; letting it all sink in. Gordon and Crane came running over.

“What was that?” Gordon asked.

“Nothing.” Selina replied, using her best Poker Face. “You still having a meeting?”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to have it with Joker, Bruce, and now Rachel all out in the woods.”

Selina rolled her eyes, Rachel was probably going to try and make amends.

“I’ll go find them.”

 

* * *

 

Gordon hadn’t asked for his gun back after she'd put Jen down, so Selina still brandished it as she walked through the woods. They weren’t very dense, but it was best to be careful, since a walker could be coming out of the trees at any time. She was mulling over what Blake had spat at her; how she’d been judging Bruce too harshly. She wasn’t sure if the kid was right or not but obviously he’d been venting weeks worth of anger.

She picked her way down what she assumed was an old bike path when an arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned with a shout and hit the walker with the butt of her gun.

“Ow... _FUCK!_ What was that for?” came a nasally voice laced with petulance.

She looked down and saw Joker on his ass, his ponytail was untied, leaving his blonde curls hanging loose. He glared up at her indignantly while he rubbed his wounded head.

“Not telling me you were coming.” She replied coolly. “I could have shot you.”

“Good thing you didn’t then.” Joker growled.  

She eyed him for a moment as he sat in the dirt and leaves, looking up at her with a weird half-smile. His nose was bleeding again. Selina wondered if he was snorting coke or something. He fished around in his pockets, pulling out a box of cigarettes. He popped one in his mouth and glanced up at her as he lit up.

“Smoke?” He asked, his cig waggling in his mouth as he spoke.

Selina sighed through her nose and accepted one. She had been trying to kick the habit for years, but it always found a way to bite her in the ass every now and then. She thought, why not?

“Thanks.”

Joker sat up to lean against a tree and offered her his lighter. She leaned forward to light the cigarette only to realise he’d only done it so he could get a better look at her cleavage. But, then again most men did. She didn’t mind if they looked for the most part; as long as they were discreet about it. But if they ogled, commented on, or tried to touch her there would be hell to pay.

“Sorry 'bout Jen.” he muttered.

She glanced at him while she took a drag of the cigarette. His face was blank, save for his eyes; they seemed thoughtful.

“She was a good kid.”

Joker giggled at her comment.

“Yeah.”

“Gordon wants to hold a meeting. I came out here to get you, Bruce, and Rachel.”

 _“Brrrrucey?”_ Joker drawled. “Oh yeah, I saw him further down-- by a rest area. I’m sure his little _boogey_ is with him.”

Selina nodded then headed off towards where Joker was pointing.

“Thanks again.”

“Yeah. No problem _beautiful.”_

She continued down the path as Joker finished his cigarette behind her and stomped it in the dirt.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen, you know.”

She turned to him with a frown.

“What?”

“She wasn’t supposed to die. It wasn’t funny.”

She stared at him incredulously as he suddenly slipped in between the trees and vanished.

What the fuck was he talking about?

As she made her way further down the path she heard them before she saw them. They were arguing; well, Rachel was arguing while Bruce kept trying to tell her to leave him be. She flicked away her cigarette butt into a pile of damp leaves.

“Goddamnit Bruce, won’t you just let me explain?”  Rachel shouted.

Bruce’s back was to her; he was staring off into the distance with his fists clenched; his wood ax was in one hand which was caked in walker blood.

It looked like he’d been busy.

“What is there for you to explain, that I don’t already know?” He said, his voice had taken on a low, dangerous quality.

“I thought you were _dead_ Bruce! He told me you were!” She sobbed. “Please, can you just look at me?”

Bruce stared off defiantly, his jaw clenched in his anger. She tried to reach out and touch him but he brushed her off.

“I said go back to camp. I don’t think now’s a good time for us to talk.”

“God, fucking damn it! You have _no_ idea what I’ve been through you don’t know what it’s like-”

Bruce turned to face Rachel. Selina couldn’t see his expression but she guessed it was ugly judging by Rachel’s reaction.

“I don’t know what it’s like? Is that what you’re saying? You have the _NERVE_ out of everyone here to say that to me? Harvey was my _best friend_ and I, Bruce Wayne, am suddenly incapable of knowing what it’s like to lose someone I care about. Therefore, I must immediately forgive everyone’s ill-planned actions, which were caused by my own supposed death and mother nature taking a giant shit all over everything!?”

“Bruce...” Rachel sqeaked, Selina could tell she was frightened.

“I thought you _wanted_ me to yell at you.” Bruce snarled. “I thought you _wanted_ me to fight back. Is that why you chose him? Because he fucking screamed to get what he wanted? Did the danger excite you? The fact that in a fit of passion he might _push_ you or _slap you across the mouth?_ ”

“Bruce... stop.”

“That’s why you kept picking fights with me isn’t it? That’s why you would chase me out of my own damn house huh? Because you felt like you had married a rich _COWARD_ who had the _AUDACITY_ to treat you with _RESPECT?_ The grass is always greener, they say, well guess what? It’s not. _Go. Back. To camp._ I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Rachel took a few steps back before heading off; her face streaked in tears. Bruce stood in silence. The moment he was sure she was gone Selina saw him swing his ax into a nearby tree with a shout. He hit the tree again and again; sending wood chips flying. Finally, he dropped the ax and started punching to bark until his knuckles bled.

Suddenly, he sank onto his knees and curled into himself. She could see his body shuddering with sobs.

“Fuck... why did you- why is this happening?” she heard him say.

Selina wasn’t sure if she should approach him- but, she knew what they said about curiosity. She advanced slowly, her body tensed. Bruce glanced over; his body rigid and his eyes bloodshot.

“Hey.” She said, moving over to pick up his ax.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Gordon wants to hold a meeting, he needs everyone there. I think we’re going to vote or something.”

Bruce struggled to find his feet, his left hand was bleeding from punching the tree. He eyed her warily, like she was going to pull a Bateman and ax him in the face. He reached out; a simple gesture to ask for his weapon back. She handed it to him.

“I suppose we should be heading back then.”

“You sure? I could let you punch trees for another half hour.”

Bruce blinked at her for a moment as his fists clenched around his ax.

“You saw that?”

“Yeah... sorry. You and Rachel were causing quite a commotion.”

The injured look in his eyes said everything, he turned away from her.

“Did you know?”

Selina debated whether or not to answer.

“Are you going to ax me in the face if I say yes?”

“I’m not Harvey.”

“Yeah. We all knew about it.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Selina shrugged.

“I thought about it. Decided that it didn’t matter. I mean, there were more important things going on like trying to survive.”

Bruce looked back at her for a moment, she saw his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

“Okay. Thanks... for being honest with me.”

“No problem.”

They stood quietly underneath the ruined tree, Selina leaned against it and silently wished she’d bummed another cigarette from Joker. Bruce kept clutching his ax.

“I’m sorry, for hitting you and blaming you for what happened.” She said finally.

“It’s fine. You were upset. You didn’t know about Harvey sabotaging the supplies.” Bruce replied. “People do stupid shit when they’re upset.”

Selina nodded.

“It was out of line you know. I only blamed you because I assumed you’d never tied a knot in your life. I didn’t blame Bane, who is usually pretty good at spotting stuff like that and would have corrected it. What I’m trying to say here is I’ve been a little unfair towards you. I mean... I only judged you because you were wealthy.”

Bruce gave her an odd look then a weak smile formed on his face.

“You’re not the first. It’s fine.”

“And there was some other stuff too. You know the Dent Act? The one that you lobbied for the year you turned eighteen in honor of Harvey’s Dad?”

“Yeah.”

“I had gotten into some trouble as a kid. My family wasn’t very well off, my mother was denied welfare because she had been caught using illegal substances. I didn’t want to sell my body so I resorted to stealing; got arrested a couple times and beat the shit out of a cop for trying to take advantage of me.”

She shook her head.

“I got lumped with murderers and sex offenders, I think it was because the cop was on a power trip. I could never find a decent work after that. I had to just keep on committing crimes if I wanted to eat.”

“Oh my god.” Bruce murmured. “Selina I-”

“So, yeah, I kind of held a grudge. But Blake insists you just wanted to help. I suppose, in a way you’re right. Those programs, for orphaned and at risk kids? Those were good I was at risk. But because of the Dent Act I couldn’t qualify. Same thing happened to Jen.”

“Selina... I never intended for things like that to happen. I just...”

She looked over at him, his face was buried into one of his free hands.

“I just didn’t want what happened to to me when I was ten, to happen to anyone else.”

Selina found she was placing a hand on his shoulder it was weird; touching him. She wasn’t much of a touchy-feely person.

“I know now that you didn’t mean it. I was just being petty I guess. But in the end, the real criminals, the rapists, child-molesters, murderers, they’ll always find a way. They won't give two-shits about a new law. The ugly side of humanity is always going to find a way to show it’s face. And now that those laws are void, things are only going to get much worse.”

Bruce nodded slowly. It was obvious in the last twenty four hours something had disillusioned him.

“I wish I could disagree with you.” He said. 

 

* * *

 

Bruce made his way back to camp with Selina on his tail. Despite everything, he was glad she’d apologised. There was more to her; he could tell.

When they both arrived they saw the group sitting around the fire pit. Bane was sitting next to Melisande and Blake, Talia was in his lap. Joe was perched on the other side of Blake; drumming his thighs impatiently. Gordon and Crane were discussing something. Rachel was off by herself moping while Melisande watched sympathetically.

_Rachel..._

He was still upset; despite everything. He understood why she had fallen into Harvey’s arms, but why did it hurt so much? Was it because their relationship had compromised their group and almost got him killed?

No, it was more that that. It had been years of anger, built up over her treatment of him; and his failure to act. He’s spent his whole life letting things happen and it infuriated her.

Now, he was going to do things about it, he wasn’t going to lay down and let others step on him. He was about to let Harvey shoot him. He swore the next time someone drew a gun on him he would break their arm.

He wouldn’t let anyone else die because he didn’t act. No more deaths. They would survive this.

Rachel’s eyes flickered from him, over to Selina and he swore he saw an accusatory glint. But he brushed it off. Let her think what she wants, her thinking it doesn’t mean it happened. And besides, she of all people would be the one to discuss that sort of thing.

“Good, you’re here.” Gordon said.

Bruce nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Everyone, I’ve called this meeting because we can’t stay here- we need to find a more secure place to live.”

“Well, no _shit_ sherlock.”  Joker quipped.

Everyone turned to glare at Joker, Talia seemed especially peeved.

“Mr. Joker! No swearing when I’m around!” she shouted.

Joker turned to her with a giggle. Bane couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Well, my apologies squirt.”

Gordon pulled at his shirt collar and continued.

“We can’t just go out and look around, it would waste gas-- and Harvey had the only map on him and he’s... no longer with us.”

Bruce ignored the punch to his gut.

“I was thinking... maybe if anyone had any suggestions...”

“The manor.” Bruce said suddenly.

The group turned to look at him.

“Wayne Manor.” Bruce repeated. “We can go there, it’s right outside of Dixon but it’s far off enough in the woods. I went up there before coming down to find my family- there weren’t that many walkers.”

There was a low murmur from the group. Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

“There are generators, and running water from a couple wells on site. Plus, there’s plenty of food up there and Alfred-” He paused, remembering Alfred, his gut clenched again. “Alfred had a garden. I’m sure the tomatoes are ripe by now. And there are seeds too so we can grow our own food. Plus, there would be plenty of room for everyone.”

Gordon looked around at the rest of the group, then sighed.

“Shall we put it to a vote then? To Wayne Manor?”

The vote was almost unanimous; Joker seemed distracted and walked off. In the end, Bruce would be sharing his home with his new acquaintances.

* * *

Bane was in charge of driving the Uhaul. Talia and Melisande were going to ride with him in the cab. John, Gordon, and Crane had their own cars. Bruce took Harvey’s, the man had left his keys in the ignition when they all had left to loot the day before. He was surprised when Selina got into Bruce’s car, and Rachel into Gordon’s, but Melisande had mentioned that they were still fighting.

Melisande sat in the passenger seat of the cab, Talia had fallen asleep and her head was in her mother’s lap.

“Rachel thinks Bruce slept with Selina to get back for her and Harvey.” she said.

Bane’s eyes flickered over to her for a moment, she was a stunningly beautiful woman, despite being born into privilege she was kind, capable, and brave. But, she was Henri’s wife, not his so he did not act on his feelings. Besides, she had been more of a mother to him than a partner. And he may soon have John Blake; if their flirtatious banter went any further.

He scoffed at the notion of Bruce getting revenge over Rachel’s mistakes. He was not that kind of man. Bane knew it. Henri always praised Bruce’s decisions in trying to make the city a better place; not squandering his wealth on whores and other vices. However, he also complained that he was going about it all wrong.

_“He needs to be more... theatrical.”  Henri told him while he watched Bruce speak at a fundraiser on their television._

_“What do you mean?” Bane asked while playing with Talia on the floor._

_Henri frowned at him for a moment._

_“Sensationalise a little bit; strike fear into the voters and the City Council.”_

_Bane nodded slowly, then grunted in alarm as three year old Talia threw a stuffed animal at his head; it bounced off and rolled onto the floor. Henri chuckled._

_“She’ll be an excellent pitcher for a softball team.” he said._

_“If that is what she desires.”_

“That’s absurd. Bruce would never do something like that.”

“You talk about him like you know him, the way Henri talked about him.”

“Henri had good judgement of character.”

“He accused you of molesting my daughter.”

Bane gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. The very thought of such acts made him sick. He would never, ever, lay a hand on Talia. Even if she was of age and  begged him to do it. He had changed her diapers, he had bathed her. It was... so _wrong_.

“I wish you wouldn’t mention it.” he hissed.

“You act as if his fears were justified.”

“I am not a monster.” Bane snapped. “In prison, I did terrible things but never... _that._ It is the worst thing a person can do; especially to a child.”

Melisande nodded slowly. He had confessed to killing men in prison, or maiming those who crossed him. But he had done it mostly for survival. If he had shown weakness they would have descended upon him like wolves. He never raped a man; which the other prisoners did as a sign of dominance or for their own sexual release. But, he wasn’t above ending their lives.

“Was it done to you?” She asked.

If Bane wasn’t in between John and Crane he would have slammed on the brakes. He didn’t want to talk about that. He’s been fourteen and had let his guard down. A group had jumped him. He spent the next month cutting off their genitals while they slept. But sometimes, at night he still woke up to their laughter and moans of pleasure.

“I don’t wish to speak of this.” He growled.

“I’m sorry.” She replied. “But you’re right, you’re not a monster.”

“Thank you.” He said.

The drive continued uneventfully. But soon, Talia woke up complaining she had to use the bathroom. Bane pulled off to the side which caused the rest of the group to stop. Everyone got out of their cars to stretch their legs as Bruce came over to ask what the holdup was.

“Bathroom break.” Bane replied, nodding to Melisande ushering Talia off into the woods.

Bruce made an “oh” sound before returning to Harvey’s car. John came up with a smile and nudged him. Bane smiled back slightly.

“Hey.” John said.

“Hello, John.” He replied.

“You excited about staying at Bruce’s house?”

Bane shrugged, making a noncommittal sound.

“I hope that what he says about it being safe is true.”

John shifted nervously, Bane could tell that he wanted a relationship with him. Bane did not mind, but he was worried about Talia walking in on them.

Or, was he even ready for one?

After he was out of prison he’d tried seeing some people; mostly prostitutes. But if they touched him in a certain way he’d panic; all lust leaving him. It had been more than two decades ago but the fear still gripped him sometimes. He’d hoped it would be different with John, the man looked and acted nothing like those who had attacked him. He was a good man, albeit awkward and with a fiery temper.

“Lots of rooms in there. I read once it’s like a hotel.”

Bane nodded.

“I’m looking forward to having my own room.” He replied, giving John a suggestive smirk, which in turn made the younger man blush.

Before their banter could continue, he heard Talia and Melisande screaming. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he bolted off for the patch of trees that they had gone to for privacy. He didn’t grab his baseball bat or any other weapons in the heat of his terror, John was on his way to his car; most likely for his gun or some other weapon.

He was only slightly relieved to find that it was other men, not walkers who were accosting his family. There were two of them. One man had Melisande pushed up against a tree; his hands groping her breasts. She kicked him away, but he punched her. The other man had Talia pinned on her stomach, his knee digging into her back and one of his hands pulling her hair back.

“Look what we found here, a couple of sluts.” Said one of the men.

Off in the distance Bane could see walkers approaching; he had to think fast.

“I call the little one.” said the other.

Something in Bane’s brain broke. He was sure it was the thing that allowed him to think logically and rationally. He roared in rage as he tackled the man who had Talia on the ground. Talia got up and stumbled away, Melisande screaming for her to run. Bane’s fists connected with the man’s flesh; he could feel his knuckles scraping on his teeth as he pounded until they gave way and he choked on them. The other man shoved Melisande off to the side and brandished a knife. Bane wheeled on him; grabbing his wrist and snapping it with one twist. The man yelped and stumbled back but he wasn’t done with him yet. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed; crushing his trachea. The man spluttered and groped for air as he suffocated on the ground.

Bane turned to the other man who was still spitting up pieces of his teeth. He scooted away on his backside. Bane advanced slowly.

“P... please. I... I’m sorry please _don’t-”_

Bane grabbed the man and hoisted him up, then dropped him over his knee. The man wailed in agony as he flopped over onto the ground next to his partner in crime. The walkers were ten yards away now, growing closer each second. There were only three of them but Bane could care less. He reached over and grabbed Melisande by her upper arm; leading her back to the cars. She looked back in confusion at the begging man; now crippled and lying in the dirt as the walkers inched closer.

“You’re just going to leave him?” she asked, her face was swollen and bleeding from where she had been hit.

“It’s what he deserves.” Bane snarled.

Halfway back, the man started shrieking. She felt Melisande shudder. They made it back to the cars and saw Talia in an exhausted John’s arms.

“What happened?” Selina asked.

“Bandits.” Melisande replied.

Bane said nothing as gathered Talia in his arms. She was crying. He held her close against his chest and soothed her, her presence quelled his rage; she was unhurt. Melisande moved close too and he pulled her in.

“Are they gone?” Gordon asked.

“Yes. They’re gone.” Bane replied.

John was standing close to Selina, his face was flushed from excursion. John probably followed him and had decided to pick up Talia and bring her back to safety first. That was wise of him.

“We should keep moving. In case they have friends.” Bruce said; he was clutching his ax like he’d been ready to go assist if needed.

Bane nodded, and they piled into the cars once again. Talia wouldn’t let go of him, whimpering that bad things always happened when he wasn’t around.  

“I can drive the Uhaul.” Selina offered. “You guys should rest."

Bane, Melisande, and Talia ended up riding with Bruce; since Harvey’s car had more room. The rest of the drive was silent save for Talia’s soft whimpers and Bane’s own soothing words. Soon, they went up a winding road and approached a large building in the distance.

“Is that the Manor?” Melisande asked.

“Yeah.” Bruce replied. “Welcome Home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except the world is cruel and there are cruel people living in it. 
> 
> Personal Headcanon: you fuck with Bane's family; you die and he'll come up with the worst way to kill you. Enough said.


	9. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long no-updating thing. Chapter was going to be twice as long but I split it in half since I felt bad for not touching on this for months. 
> 
> Thank you for all bearing with me on this. :P

Harvey was in constant agony. They weren’t sure if it had only been a few hours, or a few weeks since the incident, but the left side of their face was constantly burning. They could hear men's voices, sometimes felt them poking at his face. The ugly voice would take control and shout curses at them; saying to stop hurting them until it seemed to give up too, swearing in silence.

They were tired; he let the voice take over just about everything now. It was much easier just to sit back and watch while they slowly healed.

Harvey was scared. Bruce and Rachel were travelling with a psychopath. They didn’t care about how John Blake insisted that he was relatively harmless. Yeah,  harmless as a mad dog.

He must have cut the supplies, the _fucker._ Just so he could get them alone and murder them.

In their rare moments of lucidity, they saw the men who were caring for them. There was the tall one called Ducard who was Melisande’s husband and Talia’s father. He often came to ask questions but the other man known as the doctor insisted that if they spoke it would ruin the dressings on their face and disfigure him further.

There was a lanky bald man with odd scars shaped like talleys; who sat by the door and watched while playing with a bowie knife. The doctor called him Zsaz. Harvey felt cold fear run through their gut. Zsaz was a hit man for the mob; notorious for butchering his victims and marking himself for every kill.  They had tried everything to get him put into Blackgate but he was declared insane and sent to Arkham instead. He wondered if Zsaz was planning on murdering them in their sleep.

The doctor was nice to him; speaking softly in German while he changed Harvey’s bandages, or fed him. He was older; probably Gordon’s age with graying hair. Harvey and the ugly voice decided that they liked him.

Finally one morning, the doctor pulled out the stitches from where Joker had slashed their face. Harvey winced and shivered as the sutures were gently removed. It was an odd feeling, the rest of their face still smarted. Harvey took stock of their surroundings and realised they were in an actual hospital; Arkham to be precise, after he saw the company logo on the doctor’s lab coat.

Arkham was in the middle of the Safe Zone. Instead of leaving the city like their group had done some of the other survivors must have sheltered inside the Asylum.

He listened to the doctor murmur things to him in German again. Neither of them knew German, outside of _Dummkopf_ : moron or _Danke schön_ : Thank you. The doctor rarely said either of those things to them, so they had no idea what he was muttering.

The doctor stepped back and looked at him with a soft smile.

“You may speak, but slowly.” He said, his voice was articulate, but heavily accented. “Mr. Ducard wishes so much to have a conversation with you.”

_“Danke schön.”_ Harvey muttered, their face flared up and they winced. But, now they were able to talk.

The doctor’s smile widened a little before he turned to see Henri Ducard entering the room. They had met him at a fundraiser once; he was always stern and rarely smiled beyond a mocking sneer. Harvey had found him unsettling; the voice was very suspicious.

“Hello, Mr. Ducard.” The doctor said.

“Good Morning, Doctor, Mr. Dent.” Ducard replied, with that same sardonic look.

The voice wanted to punch him. Harvey squashed it; reminding him how well hitting people had turned out for them.

“Hello.” Harvey said, wincing when their face flared up again.

“It has been two weeks since we last met, Mr. Dent. I believe you last told me that my wife and daughter were with you.”

Harvey nodded.

“Melisande and Talia. They were with our group.”

Ducard seemed a little more interested.

“Your group? Other survivors?”

Harvey nodded again, reaching up to nurse their face. The doctor grabbed his wrist, advising against it.

“It will hurt worse if you touch.” he said.

Harvey glanced at the doctor than back to Ducard.

“Yeah... there were ten of us... not including ourselves.”

Ducard shot a confused glance at the doctor then barked something in German. Harvey and the voice were a little pissed at how rude excluding them was, but Harvey squashed it. Ducard found him, the Doctor treated him. He would let it slide.

The doctor replied, slightly annoyed and flailing his hands with wild gestures. Ducard shook his head and said something else; pinching the bridge of his nose before he finally nodded then turned back to them.

“Who else was in your group?”

Harvey told them about the group. He saw the man’s mouth twitch when he mentioned Bane but Ducard said nothing, nor did he interrupt. They mentioned Bruce, and Joker which made the voice start to rage.

Ducard waited until they were finished before he stepped back, his hands clasped behind him as he turned away towards the door.

“Why did we find you in a meat locker covered in maggots?”

As Harvey painfully told that story (leaving out the key details of why Joker had accosted him in the first place, or how the voice tried to murder Bruce for obvious reasons), they watched as Ducard’s eyes slowly began to widen, without removing the stoic look of indifference from his face.

Harvey may not be able to read minds, but both he and the voice were pretty sure that Ducard was thinking about his wife and daughter travelling with a murderous psychopath.

“Where are they?” He asked.

“At a camp outside the city.”

“Doctor, see that he gets decent clothes. We will leave as soon as possible.”

“Of course.”

* * *

After two weeks at the Manor the group had settled into a routine. Crane thought it was rather refreshing to no longer be sleeping in his cramped Sedan and having to relieve himself in the woods. Mr. Wayne was a welcoming host but it was obvious that he had not consulted Ms. Dawes on the matter since she was very uncomfortable with them moving about their house.

He had tried to speak with Mr. Wayne about the nature of Dent’s illness. The man had been reluctant, but said another personality tried to kill him, while his friend: Harvey Dent had fended it off and most likely killed himself.

It was most unusual; a mixed case of Dissociative Identity and Schizophrenia; like he had originally thought. Despite the tragedy, he felt a bit smug.

Mr. Wayne and Mrs. Dawes were still at odds with each other. Wayne was naturally upset over what had transpired and was keeping his distance. This however, only made Dawes even more determined to plead her case. The first three days at the manor was plagued with her trying to talk with him, and he trying to avoid her while organising their extended stay.

He could tell, just by looking that Bruce Wayne was very introverted; probably due to his traumatic past and growing up in relative isolation, which was caused by his social class and the location of his home; far out of the way from any other human being. When he had a problem he kept it inside and removed himself from the situation that caused it. Rachel Dawes-Wayne, was the exact opposite. She chose to challenge the problem head-on and fix it. She wanted to reconcile with her husband; who was hurt by (what Crane himself considered in his own rules of morality) her infidelity. He, (Bruce Wayne) just wanted time to think.

There were plenty of canned goods in the Pantry, and Mr. Wayne was correct in saying that the tomatoes were ripe. Crane himself had a window garden in his apartment and was glad to take over. It was filthy work, but he liked keeping his mind and his hands busy. When he wasn’t working in the garden he spent time in Bruce’s library reading, or in his room with his notes.

He had a journal, in which he catalogued events since this pandemic began. He wrote what he knew about the infected, the people traveling with him, and the general socio-economic turmoil surrounding the collapse of civilisation.

Part of him wondered if this disease was their extinction event, similar to the great volcanic eruptions or asteroids of millennia past. Crane himself assumed humanity’s evident extinction would come about from the eruption of the super volcano in Wyoming.

No one had been expecting this.

It had been almost three months and already men like the ones who had accosted Melisande and her daughter were running rampant. Bruce had been upset that Bane had killed them, but, Melisande had said he had only crippled them and left them to be eaten by the infected which had calmed their host to some degree.

Crane knew why Bruce had such distaste with violence, but the others (especially Selina and Joker) argued that this was the way things were now and that those who could not adapt wouldn’t survive.

He hated to agree with the likes of them (criminals and burnouts) but he did.

It was like Darwin’s theory of Natural Selection. Before the pandemic began, humanity’s current state allowed many to survive with relative ease. Crane himself knew that if he had been born in Prehistoric times: the time of the Neanderthals and Nomadic Hunter-Gatherers that he wouldn’t have made it past adolescence due to his lean frame, his exercise-induced asthma, and poor immune system.

Modern society however, allowed him to survive despite his physical ailments, since it valued those of impeccable intelligence as well as physical strength. He was proud of his superior intellect; but sadly the word “Doctor” meant only one thing to these people. They needed a medic.

He studied to treat the mind. Not the body. He could care less about their physical ailments but Bane  the others strong-armed him.  

Bane was introverted like Bruce, but a bit less so. Bruce was good at hiding his emotions but Bane’s shone plainly on his face; especially in his eyes. Crane had swiftly learned how to read his expressions and knew when to give the behemoth a wide berth. When he had first met Bane, he had assumed the man was an idiot only to be sadly mistaken when Bane beat him in a game of Chess three times in a row to the point where Crane gave up and stopped playing. (Later Joseph“accidentally” broke the board in half and sent half of the pieces into the fire what a moron)

“Hey birdbrain! You and Baney have fun playing with all that wood?”

“Shut up, Joe. Not in front of Talia.”

Speak of the devil.

Bruce didn’t like using up gas for the generators,  and he knew the infected were attracted to lights and Crane remembered seeing the lights of Wayne Manor from his apartment all the way in the city proper. Bruce was definitely smarter than many gave him credit for. So, they were only used to keep running water pumped through the house. In case they would be staying through winter, Bruce decided it was beneficial to collect and chop firewood, since the Manor had many hearths.

Bane and John Blake had been assigned this task, they had just finished up and were resting in the shade with glasses of water. Bane had the child: Talia in his lap who never stopped hanging off of him after the bandit incident.

“What’s wrong with playing with wood?” Talia asked meekly.

“Not that kind of wood.” Bane replied. “It’s an expression.”

“For what?”

“When you are older.”

Talia looked down, and began to mess with the frayed seam of Bane’s cargo pants. Crane wiped the dirt and grime from his glasses.

After he had shined them, he put them back on his face and blinked for a moment.

That’s when he saw it.

Adrenaline shot through him as his breath stuttered.

A herd.

A herd of _infected_.

It was heading straight for them.

Crane tripped over himself as he bolted for the manor. Bane, John, and Joseph noticed, chasing after him.

He stepped through the side door leading to the kitchen, Bane and Talia were the last in, shutting the door behind them.

“How many?” Bane asked.

“At least a hundred, in estimation.” Crane replied, “We have to tell the others.”

Melisande suddenly appeared in the doorway leading to another room, her face paled.

“Bane? Talia? What--”

_“Shh!”_ Joseph  hissed, _“Zombies_. Get away from the windows. Or they’ll see you. _Quiet.”_

Crane didn’t understand Joseph’s fetish for Haitian folklore. Even though the name made sense.

The woman immediately went on her hands and knees.

“Where’s Bruce, Selina-- and everyone else?” John asked.

“Bruce is in the cellar, Gordon was with him I think- I don’t know where Rachel and Selina are.”

* * *

Rachel was tired.

Bruce was shutting her out, fucking _ignoring_ her, as if she was just a fart in the wind. But when Selina would pass by he’d give her a nod or purse his lips a little in acknowledgement.

He was fucking that criminal, that fucking no-good bitch out of spite, she knew it. And if Bruce wasn’t going to talk, she’d just go sort out the problem.

Selina had been busying herself in one of the display rooms on the second floor, the one Rachel had set up with antiques and artifacts from when the first immigrants game to Gotham. She liked separating the rooms out in themes, and this one had been one of her favorites. She was confident the cunt was looking for stuff to steal, seeing how she often bought back expensive jewelry and other items during their supply runs.

The door was ajar as she pushed it open, seeing Selina standing in front of the fireplace (almost every room had a fireplace) staring transfixed at a silver platter which was propped on the mantelpiece; an antique Bruce found for her one day as an apology gift after one of their fights early in their marriage.

_“Where did you get this?” She asked, astonished._

_Bruce smirked and shrugged._

_“Some old Antique store in Oldtown. The shop owner said he got it from a local addict for thirty dollars. She was so desperate for a fix she didn’t even haggle him.”_

_“Thirty dollars? This is worth hundreds-- it should be in a museum. Where the hell did she even get it?”_

_Bruce shrugged again._

_“Apparently, it was a family heirloom she had no need for- do you want me to donate it to a museum?” Bruce replied._

_“No-- no- it’s perfect. Thank you.” She said, as she leaned in to kiss him._

“Don’t even think about stealing that.” She snapped.

Selina turned her head, cocking an eyebrow.

“And why would I do that? It’s not worth anything anyway. It’s just sitting here, collecting dust.”

“And don’t think you can steal Bruce from me either.”

Selina turned to face her fully now. Rachel saw the surprise on her face.

“And why do you think I’d do that?”

“I know you’re sleeping together. Stay away from him.”

Selina regarded her for a moment, then snorted, it wasn’t long before a giggle erupted from her throat then turned into a full fledged laugh.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” She sneered. “You’re all butthurt because you think I’m banging your husband? Really? _You?_ After the shit you pulled you really think you have the right to be upset? _Wake up_ Rachel!”

Rachel siffened, taking a step back.

“I thought he was _dead._ Harvey was there to comfort me.”

“Comfort.” Selena drawled. “ _Right._ And I suppose you assume I’m _comforting_ Bruce.”

“So you are-”

“ _No._ We’re not. We’ve just got on the same page, that’s all. And do you really think your husband would be that-- _petty?_ I’ve only known him a few weeks and know he wouldn’t even _think_ about it. This isn’t high school. We’re adults. There isn’t any revenge sex and definitely no comfort sex going on around here.”

Rachel’s jaw clenched. She felt embarrassed for accusing Selina, embarrassed for what happened between her and Harvey, and how she was being labeled as a whore because of it.

“Just... just...”

Rachel was on the verge of tears.

“Why- why won’t he forgive me? I told him I was sorry, if I had even an inkling that he was still out there I would have _never-_ ”

“Shut up.”

“I wouldn’t have done it. But then Harvey just started _kissing_ me and it had been a while since I had been close to someone so I just went with it even though I didn't really want to at first but it felt nice and...”

“Rachel. I said, be quiet.”

“I missed Bruce so much. So, fucking much...”

“Rachel--”

“I thought of him while we-”

_“RACHEL!”_

Rachel jumped when Selina grabbed her upper arm.

“Seli-”

“Shh! There’s a herd in the yard.” Selina hissed.

“A what?”

“Walkers.”

Rachel’s heart stopped.

"Oh god." 

“Where’s Bruce and the others?” Selina whispered.

“Bruce and Gordon are fixing a pipe leak in the cellar. John and Bane were out chopping wood-- I think Talia was with them. Crane was weeding the garden and Melisande mending some clothes in one of the rooms downstairs. I don’t know where Joker is.” Rachel replied. “Jesus Christ what do we--”

“We stay fucking quiet until it passes, I think anyone who was outside saw it first and hid. If we remain quiet they’ll just pass through and keep going.”

“How do you-”

Selina cut her off with a glare. Rachel remembered how often she was sent back to loot, she’d been around Walkers longer than Rachel herself had.

They remained crouched down as Rachel suddenly registered the soft growls and snarls of the walkers as they passed through. Even on the second story she could hear and smell them. Her body trembled, she wanted someone to hold her. She remembered thinking Selina was a lesbian, the way she hung out with Jen all the time. Unconsciously she reached out and grabbed Selina’s hand. Selina shot her a confused look and jerked it away.

After several minutes, Selina crept up to the window and looked out.

“They’re gone.” She said, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning against the wall.

Rachel felt her body loosen a little.

“Where did you get that plate anyway?” Selina asked suddenly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short, but the next one shit will go down I promise.


End file.
